MLP: The Wedding Chronicles
by CartoonNerd12
Summary: The Mane Six and their husbands recollect their wedding days to their children. Consists of Fluttercord, Flashlight, AppleSpike, SoarinDash, CheesePie, and Raripants, in that order.
1. Fluttershy and Discord's Wedding

Fluttershy and Discord's Wedding

Screw Ball, Perplexity, and Zany were in Screwy's room looking for a story to read for bedtime. They were scanning her giant bookshelf when suddenly, Zany bumped a book and it fell to their feet, revealing a photo of Fluttershy and Discord in wedding garb.

"So that's where it was!" their dad exclaimed as he was standing by the door, then popped up to pick up the photo album, "Your mother and I have been looking for it all over the place!" he gestured around the huge house, which used to be Fluttershy's small cottage, but once they had wed, Discord expanded the place into a grand manor with plenty of room for the kids to play.

"Hey, Dad," said Screwy, "Instead of us finding a story to actually read, why don't you tell us about you and mom's wedding day!"

Discord looked back with uncertainty while the kids gave hopeful smiles.

"I don't know…" he pondered, "Sure you want to hear it? The whole story?"

"Oh, yes, please!" begged Perp while batting her teal eyes, which she inherited from her mother. She looked exactly like Fluttershy, but her coat was more of a pale yellow and she had a black ruffled mane similar to her father's.

"Any story from you, Dad, has to be awesome!" said Zany, flapping his mismatched wings that were exactly like his father's wings. In fact, Zany looked like Discord the most. He had his fur color and mane, the horns, and the snake tail! The only difference was that he had a pony body like his mother.

"Yet this is a true story… Sorry, guys. Not tonight; maybe some other night." he headed for the door while they groaned.

Once he had gone out, Screw Ball huddled up her younger siblings, "He's hiding something… Okay, here's what we need to do…" she whispered the rest of the plan.

Over the next few days, the kids subtly hinted to Discord to tell the story. When Discord was reading the newspaper, Screw Ball wore a flower girl dress and carried a basket in her mouth while throwing petals around. Then, he was refilling the animal food dispensers in the backyard, which was actually a real petting zoo, another gift from him to his wife. Perplexity was nearby holding a baton in her mouth and directed the bird choir to chirp to the tune, "Here Comes the Bride". Discord had to cover his ears and teleport back into the house. Just when Discord was safe and relaxed in his favorite armrest, Zany conjured up a wedding cake and assorted wedding pastries.

He couldn't take it anymore and shouted out, "Enough! You win! I'll tell you everything!"

The girls teleported to his side: Screwy on the right and Perp on the left. Zany flopped onto his lap.

"Do tell." Screw Ball pointed.

"Are you sure you want this? It's not too late to back out, you know."

"Why are you so against telling us?" Screwy asked.

"Because he's ashamed…" came a soft voice.

They turned to see a yellow pegasus with pink hair coming in from the front door.

"Mom!" the trio said and ran to embrace her.

"You're back!" cheered Zany.

"Of course I am. It was only for three days, what with me and your aunts on business as the Court of Friendship in Canterlot. What's been going on here?"

"Dad won't tell us about your and his wedding day." mentioned Screwy.

"So I see. And I can't say that I blame him… What with the wedding almost not happening…"

"What?!" the three offsprings gasped.

"That's why I didn't want to say anything…" he tapped his fingers together, "I was afraid you would think of me as a coward and the fact that you kids would have never existed if I didn't pull together in time…"

"Why?" the sisters said.

"I had cold feet! Okay!" he put his hands to his eyes.

His wife fluttered up and removed his hands. She smiled at him in comfort.

"Just take a deep breath and tell the kids what happened that day…"

"Why don't you go first? We can take turns."

"All right…" she gestured her kids to sit on the couch and she started recapping the whole event that bright sunny morning in Canterlot.

Fluttershy was with the girls as they were getting ready to finish their fittings for the wedding that night. Rarity had set a rose crown on top of Fluttershy's head and put on the veil with it.

"There… You're all set!" Rarity declared, moving back to admire the dress she made for her best friend. It was a fairly simple gown with embodied roses in the back and a red rose in the front. The bride also wore small slippers. "Darling, you're absolutely beautiful!"

"Darn tootin', she is!"

"I'll say!" twirled Rainbow.

Pinkie jumped up and down, "The most beautiful awesome spectacular bride there ever is!"

"You really are beautiful, Fluttershy…" beamed Twilight.

Fluttershy went to the mirror and blushed, "Thank you. I hope he'll think so too…"

"Oh, he's bound to!" said Rarity.

"I'm sure he won't take his eyes off you for one second." said Twilight.

"I can't wait to see his face!" she smiled.

On the other side of the castle, Discord and Spike, along with then-coltfriends of Twilight, Pinkie, and Rainbow Dash, were having a quick bachelor party in the ballroom.

Discord was dancing to the disco music and then did a moonwalk over to Cheese Sandwich, who provided the music with Vinyl Scratch.

"I gotta say, Cheese, you really know how to throw a shindig!"

"Thanks!" Cheese accepted the compliment.

Soarin' was at a table drinking apple cider, which he already drunk three cups already. Flash Sentry and Spike had blindfolds on as Flash had a stick in his mouth and Spike was holding one when they were trying to knock down a Discord-shaped piñata. Spike finally got the upper hand and struck it down, releasing all the candy inside. Taking off their blindfolds, the two jumped in the candy pile and shortly after, Soarin' and Cheese joined in.

Discord saw the commotion and did an evil grin. With a snap of his fingers, the candy showered on him.

"Hey!" the guys said.

"Well, it is my bachelor party and my wedding! It's only fair…" he smirked away.

They could only glare at him when they heard the ballroom doors opening and they saw Princess Celestia at the doorway.

Discord merely looked his fingers and said, "May I help you, Princess?"

"You can. I would like a word with you."

"What, now? When there's…" he conjured up a watch on his wrist and looked at the time. Then he had the clock popping out to the wise princess, "…twelve hours till my wedding?"

"This won't take long." she tilted her head for him to follow.

He gave out a groan and slumped to her. The guys gave each other glances, then when Discord was gone closing the doors behind him, they immediately took to the candy pile Discord took in the first place.

The spirit found himself in the hall of stained-glass windows that recorded important events in Equestria. He cringed when he saw the windows that had the Elements turning him to stone.

"I see that you feel guilt." Celestia noticed.

"Is that why you brought me here? To remind me of the trouble I've caused in the first place?! Well, thank you! I already know too well what my stupidity could have cost me!"

"No, in fact, just quite the opposite." she moved towards her throne while he gave her a confused look. "What you are about to do today is a big step in your life, a step to a better life… The windows may show your past mistakes, but you're about to redeem all of that by making a choice that'll make some pony very happy… I'm very proud of you."

Discord felt stunned, "Well, gee, thanks… That's pretty big coming from you, given our history…"

"This is what you needed all along. I expected you and Fluttershy to be friends, but I am quite pleased to see the results were better."

"Yeah, she's a keeper…" he sighed happily, but then looked up to see the window of where his friends, including his fiancée, were using their Elements to turn him to stone.

"Well, I've kept you away from your party long enough and I'm sure you have to get ready soon. My sister will be just in time to preside the ceremony as she raises the moon. You wanted her to, considering you are closer to her then you are to me. You and she converse in your dreams. I must see to the final preparations in the gardens." Then, she saw the once master of chaos distracted, "Discord?"

"Uh? Oh, yes! Great! I know much she wanted a garden wedding, and Luna can preside? That's wonderful to hear!" he gave off a fake smile.

"I shall see you all tonight, then." she moved out of the room.

Discord looked back to the window and thought to himself, _Oh, what have I gotten myself into…?_

Spike lied on the floor with the rest of the guys, who all had chocolate covered faces and big bellies from eating all that candy. They groaned to their full stomachs.

"I… win." moaned Cheese.

"Only because you can handle that much candy…" muttered Soarin'.

"Let's agree to never have another candy-eating contest ever again…" said Flash.

"Agreed…" the rest grumbled.

As they lied in pain, they didn't notice Discord sulking in.

"Hi…" he said quietly.

Right away, Spike noticed his strange behavior, "Hey, what happened to you? One minute you were excited, the next… really down in the dumps."

"Ah, Spike…" he used his lion paw to pat the dragon's head, "Something awful just occurred to me…"

"What?" the guys questioned.

"I'm getting married… to this sweet mare, who practically deserves better… Think about it! Look at me! A zoo merged into one animal! A villain that was nothing but a pain! She saw what a tyrant I was! I'm glad she had the sense to help imprison me back into my stone body! She's kindness! I'm chaos! It'll never work!"

"Whoa, whoa!" Spike stood up, "You're forgetting the whole point of this wedding! She loves you! You love her!"

"All the more reason I should stay away from her as much as possible!" he spotted a nearby open window, and forgetting his ability to teleport, he flapped his wings and sped on out.

"Discord!" the guys shouted out.

Spike ran in circles and panicked, "Oh, my gosh, oh, my gosh, oh, my gosh! This is bad, so very bad!"

"We got a runaway groom!" pointed Soarin'.

"Twilight!" Spike took out a quill and paper and wrote a message at fast pace, "Emergency!" He blew the green fire on it.

The girls were giggling away as they had put their dresses away in the meantime. Then, the message popped up in front of Twilight's face, which she quickly read and shouted out,

"WHAT?!"

The girls stood silent and turned back to her. She put on a cheesy grin and merely said, "Um, just a mishap with the flower arrangements…" she released a nervous chuckle, "AJ, Rainbow, could you come with me, please?"

"Huh?" both athletes said and went with Twilight to the door. She closed the door and they were down the hallway. Apple Jack demanded,

"What in the hay is going on?!"

"Discord has run off!"

"_What?!"_ both gasped.

Rainbow flew up in fury, "Let me at him! I'll find him and knock some sense into him!" she pressed her hooves together, "No pony abandons Fluttershy at the altar! Not while I have anything to say about it!" she was about to zoom off, if not for Apple Jack grabbing her by the tail with her teeth.

"Whoa there, partner!"

"Apple Jack is right. We need to keep our heads together and find him at once."

She took them to the ballroom where the boys explained the whole situation.

"And he just… flew out the window." Flash pointed.

"Why didn't you go after him, Soarin'!" demanded Rainbow.

"Well, I didn't think he was going to do that and by then, he was already out of sight!"

Dash did a face-hoof.

"Okay, here's what we need to do," the princess huddled them up, "Rainbow, AJ, and I with Spike and Soarin' to go look for Discord. Flash and Cheese, stay here and make sure that no pony knows something's wrong. We can't let Pinkie and Rarity know that a wedding may not continue, not when both worked so hard to make this happen. And especially not Fluttershy; we can't let her know the love of her life has gone…"

Both stallions saluted amd Flash said, "You can count on us."

She kissed his cheek, "I know we can."

"Twi, the clock is ticking." Rainbow abruptly said.

"Yes, we have only ten hours to find the groom before Celestia lowers the sun. Let's go!" she magically put Spike on her back while she and AJ galloped out with Rainbow and Soarin' soaring above them.

Discord was peeking his head out in a dark alley of Canterlot. He'd been trying to teleport for the last hour, but his emotions wouldn't let him. He felt so conflicted at the moment. A part of him wanted to go, but a part of him wanted to stay… It wasn't just his wedding; it was hers, too… How could he abandon her now on the very day they were suppose to get married? This morning, when he woke up in his guest room, he was super excited that the day had finally come since he made the proposal, how happy it made him she said yes…

But when seeing those reminders of his past in the windows, he knew he couldn't marry a good, kind pony… To have her tied to a creature so horrid back then. He just couldn't do that to her; he didn't deserve her. He had to get out of here and fast. He looked back to the direction of the castle and whispered, "She'll thank me someday…" he started moving out of the alley.

Acting as eyes in the sky, Soarin' and Rainbow searched high and low to the Canterlot streets. It wasn't until Rainbow spotted a couple of horns she recognized all too well.

"There!" she pointed out.

Below, Twilight saw the direction she was pointing in and they ran faster.

Discord thought, _If I can't teleport out of here, might as well do it the boring pony way and take the train!_

He made it to the station and morphed in pony form. He was about to board the train when a voice cried out,

"Hold it right there, coward!" he was tacked by a blue blur.

The train chugged away from his grasp; he lost his only means to escape.

"What do you have to say for yer self?!" Apple Jack and the others galloped onto the platform.

He transformed back to his normal self and lowered his head, "I was doing her a favor…"

"A favor?" questioned Twilight, "What are you talking about? You're not doing Fluttershy any favors by leaving her at the altar!"

"Oh, yes, I am! I don't deserve her! She is this incredible pony who managed to take me as a friend when I couldn't understand friendship! I was awful to all of you and her. She shouldn't have to marry a guy like me who makes a lot of mistakes…"

They were stunned for bit until Rainbow proclaimed, "You mean the mistake you're doing right now?"

"Well, this is the one mistake I'm doing right."

"No," said Twilight, "it's the mistake you're doing wrong… Discord, you have been forgiven for the things you have done… You have friends who care you; would we be here if we weren't your friends?"

"I assumed you did it for Fluttershy."

"We did." answered the alicorn, "But also for you. We're here to support the both of you in a happy marriage, but we can't do that if the groom plans to run away from his problems."

"So… you came after me because you were worried about me?"

They nodded, even Rainbow. Tears filled his eyes and a smile spread across his face. Just like that, he grabbed him into a group hug and squeezed them. Once he let them go, his face filled with concern again.

"But what about Fluttershy? Can she even look at me again for trying to leave her?"

"Relax, she doesn't know you're gone yet." said Rainbow.

"But she will if we don't get back there." said AJ as she pointed to the sky. It was almost sunset.

"By all means, we have a wedding to get to!" Discord snapped his fingers and they teleported back into the ballroom.

They heard Cheese's voice from the hallway, "I'm sure they're around here some place. It is a huge castle after all!" By then, he and Flash were walking in with Pinkie, Rarity, and Fluttershy. "Oh! There they were! I'd told you we'd find them!"

The group just gave each other looks.

Rarity looked out the window and saw the sun slowly lowering. She said, "Well, not a moment too soon. Girls, we have to get ready!" As the mares were leaving the room, Fluttershy stole a quick glance to Discord before Rarity had pulled her away.

That moment, relief washed over him. Seeing her was just what he needed to remind himself why he wanted to married her in the first place. She was his one true friend, and true love, the only one who could ever truly understand him and be used to his antics. He felt a tap at his leg and looked down to see Flash Sentry.

"We better get ready, too."

Celestia had set the sun down and Luna was raising the moon while Discord was snapping different tuxedos to wear. The guys were already wearing their tuxes and groaned.

Spike said, "Come on, Discord, just pick one!"

"But it has to look perfect!"

"You're still not on that again, are you? Look, Fluttershy's not going to care what tux you wear. All she cares about is getting married to you!"

"Hmm, I suppose you're right…" he finally decided on a black tuxedo with a red cummerbund and red bowtie as he wore white gloves.

The dragon and colts gave out huge sighs.

Fluttershy wore her gown again as the girls had their bridesmaids' dresses. A guard knocked on the door and that was their cue that the ceremony was starting.

Discord and the boys were in position of the garden, which was lit up with floating candles by the rose arch altar. Discord stood in the groom spot while Spike was next to him playing the ring bearer once more and Flash, Cheese, and Soarin' were his ushers. The bridesmaids arrived and took their places on the bride's side while Twilight took to Discord's side as she was his best mare since she was the next friend he ever made after his sweet. Luna flew down from the moon to do her duty of presiding the ceremony as promised. Guests had filled up the entire garden and Celestia was watching the event from the back.

Discord was still a bit nervous, but all that washed away once the wedding march sounded off and his bride made her appearance… She looked so beautiful in her gown and how the roses on her matched the red on his suit. It was official: they were perfect for each other… She smiled to him and he returned it.

Twilight whispered to him, "Still think running away was the better solution?"

"Are you nuts? Or rather, I was nuts… I wasn't thinking straight. Thank you, Twilight, from saving me from a bigger mistake than I have made in all the mistakes I have ever done."

Twilight gave him a content smile and turned back to see Fluttershy nearing the altar. Discord then went all fours to make it easier for Luna to wed the couple. Once she made it, bride and groom shared a look before turning to the princess.

Luna spoke up for all the guests to hear, "Citizens, we gather here this very night to join in union these two creatures whose great friendship turned into a bond of love for all time. Mortal enemies at first, but later became friends, in which friends became lovers and now wish to be together forever."

"Say, Luna, can I say a few words quick?" Discord asked.

"If that is what you want. It's your wedding."

"Actually, I thought that this morning, but slowly came to realize that a wedding is for two, not just one." he faced his bride as he looked ashamed, "I thought I could turn and run when I thought you deserved some pony else… I wasn't fit to marry you. I don't know what I would have done if our friends didn't come to save me and our wedding. So I understand that you'll want to call the whole thing off now that you know the truth…"

Fluttershy was surprised at first, and then she did a small smile and touched his paw, "You came forth with the truth before going through with it… That just makes me want to marry you more than ever…"

He pulled her into a hug, "Oh, my sweet Fluttershy… I have got to be the luckiest pony in the world."

"You'll be even luckier once we're married…"

"You said it…"

Luna gave out a huge smile and spoke up, "And there you have it! True love conquers all! I say we get on with the rings." Spike lifted the pillow up, carrying a golden band and a golden ring on a chain. Luna used her magic to put the chain around Fluttershy's neck and the band on Discord's talon, "I now pronounce you Mare and Draconquus. You may kiss your bride." she winked.

Discord didn't waste a second to grab his new wife and pull her into a passionate kiss. Rarity and Pinkie started crying tears of joy; even Rainbow was trying to hold back tears. Every pony in the garden stomped in applause. Fireworks then shot off.

Discord and Fluttershy were kissing while the kids on the couch watched in annoyance. Screw Ball raised her hoof up, "Um, hello? We're still here!"

They pulled away and faced the three children they were given in their time of being married.

"So, there you have it," said Discord, "I'm sure you'll think less of me now."

"If anything Dad, you were trying to be a romantic hero." pointed Screwy.

Perplexity and Zany nodded their heads.

"You're joking."

"Honey, I think so, too. You were thinking of my best interests at heart. You thought I shouldn't marry some pony that makes mistakes when really, no pony's perfect, not even me."

"But you are perfect, in my eyes…"

"And you're perfect in mine…" they leaned into another kiss.

While the parents' eyes were closed, Screwy motioned her siblings to go between them. When they did, Discord kissed Perp's cheek and Fluttershy kissed Zany's cheek. The parents saw who they really smooched and pulled the kids into a family sandwich. Screwy quickly joined them.

_**AN: One wedding down, five to go! After reading a couple fics involving a Fluttercord wedding, I thought, "Why not expand the idea of Discord getting cold feet?" He could have easily made a getaway, could he not? Might as well write about that.**_


	2. Twilight and Flash's Wedding

Twilight and Flash's Wedding

Fire Spark was down in the castle cellar, which he called his laboratory. Like his mother, he loved exploring the world of science. Since the castle library had so many books involving discoveries, he wanted to make his own. He had a lab coat on his dark yellow coat. He may have had his mother's passions, but he was a dead ringer to his father with a hint of purple to his mane. He wore goggles to ensure his safety as he was about to pour a liquid onto another liquid in a test tube.

"Fire?" a small voice came.

He was startled and almost dropped the tubes. He turned to see his little sister, Starling, who took after their mother except her coat was a deeper purple and she had blue in her mane.

"Starling! Don't do that! I was in the middle of a very important experiment!"

"Sorry, but I wanted to know when Mom and Dad will be back."

"Why?" he removed his lab gear.

"Because I wanted to ask them something."

"Well, maybe you can ask me. What do you what to know?"

"I'll show you."

Moments later, they were in the hallway seeing portraits of their mother. The first portrait showed her being a regular unicorn in the Canterlot castle observatory, the second showed her in the middle of the Golden Oak Library, the third was her being with her friends, their aunts, as it was a famous photo. The fourth showed Twilight flying through the air being a new princess. The next one showed her next to the castle. And then Starling pointed out the next portrait, which showed Twilight and Flash in their wedding outfits.

"I want to know when this was taken and what their wedding was like."

"Oh drat, I don't know the story to that; I never really asked. Looks like we are going to have to wait until they come home."

"Wait until who comes home?" said a voice behind them.

They turned to see their parents.

"Well, you, actually." Fire answered.

"Mommy, Daddy, can you please tell us about your wedding?!" she pointed back to the portrait.

Flash and Twilight looked at it and gave a smile.

"Sure." replied Twilight.

"Yay!" cheered Starling.

"I bet you guys had a nice and simple wedding, since you're into that." pointed their son.

Flash chuckled, "Nice, yes; simple, no." they looked up to the portrait, and it dissolved to reality…

Twilight and Flash had to stand in the Canterlot throne room while a pony painter was doing the portrait; he was quite gifted for a pony painting with his mouth.

It was hard standing still. Flash started sweating in his tux and Twilight was feeling weak in the legs. Her wedding dress was actually a prototype, thanks to Rarity considering that they wanted to keep the rule that the groom can't see the gown until the actual ceremony.

"Ah, _belissimo!" _the painter kissed his hoof and turned the painting over to show them, "You'll be pleased with the results, no?"

The couple awed to the work.

"We love it. Thank you." said Twilight.

"Anything for the princess and the new prince. I wish you a good life." he bowed and left.

Kibitz, Princess Celestia's royal advisor who watched from the sides, ordered to another servant, "Good. Have this portrait commissioned at once!" then, he looked at his pocket watch.

Twilight said, "If that's all we need to do…"

"Afraid not, princess. We need to go over the floral and banquet arrangements."

"Can we at least change out of our wear?" Flash asked as he was tugging at his collar.

"Of course, but it has to be at fast pace."

Minutes later, they were in the greenhouses next to the castle. They were given several choices of flower arrangements. Some were big, some were weird, and some were other plants. It took awhile, but they finally settle on carnations. Then when they went into the kitchen, they saw this towering five-layer cake.

"Um, think maybe it's too big?" declared Twilight.

"And look all this food!" pointed Flash, "It's enough to help parasprites multiply by the day!"

"Only the best for a royal wedding. It is after all an important event for all of Equestria." Kibitz stated while looking at his pocket watch, "Now we must overlook the guest list." He led the way while the couple sulked behind him.

That night, as Twilight had her fiancée over to her room, she said, "I'm so sorry about all this… I know we wanted a small wedding, but royal procedure had other plans…"

"It's okay. Besides, one should expect it if one is marrying a princess, especially if it's the princess who saved Equestria on quite a few occasions."

She blushed and nuzzled under his chin.

"I guess what we could do is elope."

She gasped in realization, "That's it!" she started moving around the room magically finding her things and putting them in a suitcase.

"Wait! I was just joking!"

"Joke or not, it's a great idea!"

"But what about our friends, your family, and the princesses! They'll be disappointed if they miss us getting married!"

Twilight stopped with what she was doing, "You're right… I guess I was just upset from all of the wedding preparations."

He comforted her, "I'm sure you're not the only bride who's felt this way…"

"I think you're right." they touched faces.

At breakfast, the girls and guys sat at the table, with newlyweds Discord and Fluttershy sitting together giving puppy love glances, obviously enjoying matrimonial bliss. In the still-dating category, Soarin' was showing Rainbow a trick with throwing a small oat to catch into his mouth. Cheese and Pinkie were showing off to each other of who can put the most spoons on their nose. Apple Jack and Spike were conversing while Rarity sat next to the engaged couple and was eating as proper as she can be. Twilight looked down at her oatmeal and could hardly eat; Flash noticed this and patted her arm.

Rarity magically wiped her mouth with her napkin and saw her friend's lack of appetite, "Darling, you haven't eaten a thing! A bride must keep her strength up!"

"Sorry Rarity, I just can't eat knowing without something going wrong with the wedding. Flash and I agreed to a small simple wedding with just friends and family, but a princess has to have more than that…"

Flash told them, "She was actually considering elopement last night."

The girls gasped and Pinkie's spoons dropped. The pink mare went into the alicorn's face, "You can't get married without a big party and your besties!"

"I know, that's why I'm glad Flash talked me out it. But I still worry… Cadence was taken over by a changeling queen and Discord nearly ran off. I can't help but feel something just as bad as those things is going to take place."

"Even if it does," say AJ, "we'll be with you all the way."

"But it's too big! It's too fancy! Any catastrophe can be attracted to that!"

"And what wedding wouldn't have a disaster?" exclaimed Discord, "Weddings are pure chaos; why else would I submit to one in the first place? Not counting ours, darling!" he quickly told Fluttershy.

"So I figured… Considering you had cold feet."

"Actually, they were freezing!" he mocked a shudder and showed his feet in ice blocks, "Ugh, this isn't helping me, is it?"

"No… but I know a way for you to warm up…" she said seductively.

"Ooh, do tell…" he moved his fingers through and twirled her pink mare.

Rainbow whispered to Twilight, "You taking notes?"

"Rainbow Dash!" she scolded back.

The rainbow-haired mare merely shrugged and turned to the newlyweds, "Hey, lovebirds! Please do that on your own time! Some of us want to keep our breakfast down!"

"Spoilsport…" Discord grumbled.

Kibitz burst through the door by then and had everybody turn towards him.

"Someone has stolen one of your wedding gifts!"

The group gasped as Twilight shouted out, "I knew it!"

"It was a present from Saddle Arabia! Oh, what would the delegates say when they find out their gift is missing! I'm so sorry about all this, Your Highness! The guards and I have been searching endlessly all morning, but no such luck."

"It's fine. We'll find it before the delegates arrive with the rest of the guests of nobility."

"Again, I am truly sorry."

"It's alright; at least you knew a gift was missing. You better go back and watch the other presents."

"At once, Your Majesty." he bowed and ran out.

"Sounds like this is a job for," Discord snapped his fingers and all of them were wearing trench coats, "Discord, Private Eye."

"Hilarious…" Twilight breathed, "But good idea, nevertheless. We should split up and look for clues. Rarity, go with Pinkie and Cheese and ask the Canterlot ponies if they've seen anything suspicious. Fluttershy, you and Discord check the grounds; maybe our thief left hoofprints. Rainbow and Soarin', take to the air; our thief could have easily flown away, too. And AJ and Spike, search within in the castle."

"What about us?" Flash asked.

"We go to the scene of the crime."

They took their separate ways as Flash and Twilight made it to a large room with presents of all sizes piled in it.

She questioned, "Now, Kibitz, when did you first notice that the present was missing?"

"Just this morning. I was overlooking the present count and made sure each gift was in alphabetical order from each place it came from. When going over S, I noticed the package from Saddle Arabia was gone and came to get you."

"Intriguing…" she rubbed her chin, "Why take that gift when there were several other presents like it…"

"That is strange…" Flash concurred.

"Let's see if our friends found anything out."

Moments later, they met back in the dining hall.

"Nothing?!" Twilight stated once the girls gave their reports.

"It's true," said Rarity, "We went up and down the street and were given the same answer. The Canterlot ponies saw nothing unusual and Fancy Pants was sorry he couldn't be of more help… He can be so kind…" she sighed lovingly.

"Focus, Rarity." Apple Jack waved her hoof in front of the fashionista.

"Me and AJ looked all over the castle even our old obsertory, Twilight." pointed Spike.

"But found no hint of foul play." finished Applejack.

Fluttershy said, "Discord and I searched all over the gardens. There were no hoofprints of the sort."

"We were given an all clear from Manehattan to Las Pegasus." proclaimed Rainbow Dash.

"Geez, it's almost as if there was never a thief to begin with." said Flash.

The princess gasped as she had a glimmer in her eyes, "Flash! You're a genius!"

"What'd I say?"

"Everything to solving this mystery!" she snatched him up and kissed him full on the lips, causing him to be in a daze.

Discord whispered to Fluttershy, "Whoa, remind me to do that later."

His wife gave him a bashful grin.

Twilight led them back into the gift room, "The thief left no traces of stealing anything because there never was a thief!"

They gave her confused looks saying, "Huh?"

"There may be another reason as to why the present is missing. It was simply misplaced!"

"Misplaced? How?" questioned Spike.

"Kibitz had organized the presents in alphabetical order; some pony must've accidentally placed it in the wrong spot!" she looked over the S category and emerged with a small rectangle shape gift. On it was a label saying, 'To Princess Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry. From Saddle Arabia.'

The friends were stunned.

Flash smiled, "Of course! The gift was so small, it was hardly noticeable!"

"Thus the mistake of thinking it was stolen, and just look at all these other presents; they're so big that it was only natural."

"Well," said Rainbow, "aren't you guys going to open it?"

"We have to wait until after the ceremony." answered Twilight.

"Oh, please!" floated Discord, "After its disappearance gave you trouble when you could have done better things on your wedding day, you deserve it!"

"Twilight, he's right." Fluttershy agreed.

She turned to her fiancée, "Well, only if you want to…"

"We'll open it together."

They grabbed one end of the wrapping and rip it in half. They saw a jewelry box and Twilight opened it up, revealing an onyx gem necklace and diamond cufflinks.

"Ooh…" the girls admired.

"Snazzy." said Cheese.

Rarity pointed out, "Why, that necklace will go perfect with your gown!"

"It would, wouldn't it?" she then gasped, "The wedding is five hours!"

"Oh, my goodness!" Rarity shrieked, "Girls, march upstairs this instant!"

"Excuse me…?" the country pony glared.

"March!" she ordered again.

The girls quickly gave their lovers a quick 'see you later'. The bride and groom stole one last glance and Twilight gave Flash the cufflinks before departing.

The moment was at hand; Flash stood in place at the altar the same place where Shining Armor had stood. Speaking of his future brother-in-law, he was in the front row with his wife, Princess Cadence, and their little girl, Princess Skyla. Next to Flash was Princess Celestia to preside and behind him, Spike was handling the rings as Discord, Cheese, and Soarin' stood side by side as the groom's ushers. The bridesmaids were already in place, waiting for their friend to walk down that aisle.

Knowing it was time, Fluttershy conducted her bird choir to start the march and the unicorn guards opened the doors wide open. The former Cutie Mark Crusaders jumped up and down throwing the petals. Then, she walked in with her crown on her head with a veil to it. The dress was simple with the onyx necklace at the neckline and in the back of the dress were purple jewels. Flash slack-jawed until Discord used the tip of his finger to close it up as he smirked.

When she made it, they gave each other loving glances and then turned to Celestia.

"Mares and gentlecolts, we gather today to join together in union of Princess Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry. These two have had an unusual bond to each other, but have always known they were meant to be… The rings, please."

Spike did his part as Celestia magically took the rings, placing one on Twilight's horn and the other around Flash's neck.

"I now pronounce this couple Mare and Colt…"

A great cheer aroused as Twilight and Flash moved to the balcony waving down to the citizens of Canterlot and other major Equestria cities. As they did that, their friends joined arm in arm with their lovers.

Starling sighed happily to her parents as they finished their story, but Fire Spark had a confused look, "So what happen to that present from Saddle Arabia?"

"Oh, we still have the gifts." said Twilight. She used a teleportation spell and the jewelry box came, opening it to show the necklace and cufflinks, "And now, they're yours." she magically gave Starling the necklace and Fire the diamonds.

"You mean it, Mommy?" her daughter asked with hope.

"Of course." Twilight smiled.

The kids hugged their parents in gratitude while they enjoyed the embrace.

_**AN: Two down, four to go! Not much to say other than this is my intake of why Flash would be a good partner to Twilight. He's just as smart as she is. I'm sure he has to be if he's in the royal guard; you have to work hard to get in. And also the fact he could be her rock; (Pun not intended to Maud) while she stresses out, he calms her down. Apple Jack and Spike are next!**_


	3. Apple Jack and Spike's Wedding

Apple Jack and Spike's Wedding

The Apple kids were hard at work bucking apples until Apple Jack came over saying, "All right, youngins', you did good today. Now come inside for dinner."

"Yes, Mom!" both Apple Jewel and Apple Shield said.

AJ smiled at her kin. Her oldest, Apple Jewel, looked exactly like her; only her coat was a tad darker and when her daughter smiled at her, she had her husband's fangs. Then, she saw her son, who had more of a darker orange then his sister. He also had his father's eyes and a cute purple buzz cut on his head.

"Yes, Auntie Apple Jack." said a small voice. She turned to see her niece, Apple Butter, who was Apple Bloom and Pipsqueak's daughter. She was like her mother but had a brown spot to her left eye.

"Thanks, Aunt AJ." said a stallion, who was her nephew. He looked like his father, Big Mac, but had streaks of magenta in his mane from his mother, Cheerilee. His name was Apple Sprout.

"You're welcome. Now, get!"

They didn't waste a second and went to the farmhouse. After dinner and cleaning up were over, the huge family sat around the living room looking at old photo albums as a favorite pastime.

Apple Jewel looked through one of the books until she spotted a picture that sparked interest in her, "Hey Mom, Dad, was this your wedding?" she held up the album for all of them to see.

"Well, I'll be. It sure was." said Applejack.

"Best day of my life." said Spike.

"And the worst for me." pointed Apple Bloom.

"Oh, no, it was much worst for me, love." insisted Pip.

"Why?" the kids questioned.

"Well, you see…" started AB.

But Apple Jack said outright, "Why don't we tell them at the beginnin', then you two can have your piece."

The youngest couple nodded and AJ sat in a chair, gesturing the kids to gather around, "It all began when Spike and I made our engagement announcements…"

A flashback to a bright morning in Pony-Ville and Spike was blowing green fire on messages in the middle of the castle throne room.

"There! That should do it!" Spike wiped his claws.

"So, any ideas on where you want to do the wedding at?" Twilight asked.

"We can't decide between here and Sweet Apple Acres." said Apple Jack, "Since they are our homes."

"Hey, Spike," motioned Rainbow, "now that you're playing the groom, who's going to be the ring bearer?"

"AJ and I discussed that last night, and Apple Bloom made the suggestion that Pipsqueak should do it."

"We figured she was right."

Twilight magically got a quill and parchment, "Alright, we got the bride and groom, bridesmaids, ushers, flower girl, ring bearer, and family members. Yup, all you need now is to choose the place to get married in."

Spike burped up a message then, with Twilight magically taking it and reading it out loud, "Dear Spike and Apple Jack, congratulations on your engagement! And because of this special occasion, I would like to offer my services to preside at the ceremony and to host the wedding at the palace. I hope you will consider this and I shall see you all very soon. Sign, Princess Cadence of the Crystal Empire."

"Well, I'll be! Princess Cadence wants to marry us in the Empire!"

"This is awesome!" cheered Spike.

"I take it you're taking up on her offer, then?" said Twilight.

"You bet!" both of them said at once.

"Then it's settled." Twilight quickly wrote back to her sister-in-law.

About a week later, the wedding party was on the train.

"You know I could have teleport us there, you know." said Discord.

"Oh, but riding trains is so much fun." Fluttershy pointed out.

"Plus, we got all this extra baggage that you shouldn't have to waste your magic on." said Twilight.

"Uh, I suppose that's a good point."

On the other side of the car, Spike was giving Pip a pep talk, "Okay, Pip, we're almost there. See these two rings? It's important you keep a close eye on them."

"Yes, sir!"

"I mean it. Being ring bearer is no laughing matter, I should know. That's why I'm entrusting the job on to you."

"You can count on me!"

"Good boy." he patted his head.

Apple Jack overheard and told Apple Bloom, "And you help him out, okay?"

"Sure, Sis!"

The train screeched to a halt. Once the car doors opened, Spike and AJ were surprised to see four crystal guards holding two moving chairs.

"What in tarnation?"

"Hello!" Cadence called out and greeted her sister and brother-in-law.

"Where are Shining Armor and Skyla?" Twilight asked.

"They're back at the palace, awaiting for your grand arrival." she pointed to Spike and Apple Jack.

"Our grand arrival?" the couple both said.

"Indeed, you see, when we received your announcement, I knew my people would want to see their hero getting married, so I had to offer my services to help with the ceremony."

"Wait… that's right!" exclaimed Spike, "You're marrying a hero!"

"Of course I am. Who saved me from that giant Timberwolf?!"

"We must hurry; the parade is starting." Cadence motioned.

"Parade?!" they all said.

"I've never been in a parade before!" Apple Bloom said with excitement.

"Me, neither!" Pip shared the excitement.

"We never had a parade for our wedding…" Discord complained.

His wife merely shushed him.

Cadence gestured to the chairs, "For the Great and Honorable Spike the Brave and Glorious and his bride."

"Well, AJ, shall we?" Spike offered his arm.

"I… don't know. I mean, is this really necessary?"

"Apple Jack!" yelled Rarity, "This is a great honor! I suggest you take it!"

"Yeah, AJ!" Rainbow flapped, "How many ponies can say they're getting married and had a parade to go with it!"

"Please, Big Sis; this is my first parade and Pip's, too!"

Applejack gave an unsure look and finally sighed, "Alright…" she took Spike's arm and both were lifted into the chairs.

The trumpets sounded off and a great cheer arose as the crystal ponies watched from the street sidewalks when they saw their dragon hero and his pony bride coming down. Cadence and Rarity were walking right behind them, so were Twilight and Flash, then Discord and Fluttershy, Rainbow and Soarin', and Cheese and Pinkie, with Apple Bloom and Pipsqueak jumping up and down.

Spike waved to his adoring fans then when checking up on his fiancée. He noticed she was squirming and was holding her hat close to her face in embarrassment.

"You okay, AJ?"

"Fine! Just fine!" she gave him a fake smile.

"AJ…" he crossed his arms, "We both know you're the worst liar in Equestria…"

"I'll tell you when we're at the castle; I don't want to spoil this moment for you."

"This moment belongs to the both of us." she took her hoof and lifted it high in the air.

The ponies cheered more loudly.

She smiled at her dragon, keeping close to his side and not daring to let go. They both waved to the crowds.

When finally making it in the privacy of the castle, they gathered in the room with couches.

Twilight took out her pad, "Now, the wedding is tomorrow afternoon and the guests will arrive in the morning."

"With Big Mac and Cheerilee bringing over Granny Smith and the rest of the Apple clan coming over." said Apple Jack.

Twilight stated, "Right, you two go ahead and relax. The rest of us will start setting up the throne room for the ceremony."

"Thanks." said Spike. Once their friends left, Spike turned to his bride, "So, what happen back there?"

"I was scared… I've never been put on display for something like that. And it occurred to me that I have to live up to my husband's name here… You're a huge hero to the Crystal Empire, and what does that make me? A simple country gal from an apple farm."

"But, AJ! You're way more than that! You're the Element of Honesty, Pony-Ville's rodeo champion, you tie with Rainbow as the best athlete, and you can defeat just about any monster in the Everfree Forest!"

"Spike…"

"And let's not forget you bought us time to even find the Crystal Heart! You made sure the Crystal Ponies were happy enough to power the heart when I brought it to Cadence! I think it's safe to assume we both saved the Empire that day…"

Apple Jack was speechless for a moment, "Spike… That's about the sweetest thing you've ever said to me."

"Now don't go Rarity on me. We both know why I left it alone with her…"

"You told me she was your fantasy girl, but I was the real deal… I never forgot those words…"

"And don't ever forget them… because it's the truth… I love you, Apple Jack."

"I love you too, Spike." they got closer and into a kiss.

"Let's go out onto the balcony. It's hot in here."

"Spike, that's got to be your worst pick-up line yet."

"No, really, I'm starting to sweat."

"By all means." they moved out to feel the cool breeze, but their moment was short-lived when some pony below shouted out.

"Look! It's the Great and Honorable Spike the Brave and Glorious with his bride!"

The other crystal ponies gathered around and waved and shouted to the couple.

Apple Jack gave her fiancée a glance as Spike shrugged while giving her a cheesy grin.

That night, the girls were AJ's guest room, fitting for their gowns. She told them about her worries from earlier and how she still had some of them.

"Is that all that they're going to see me as? The Great and Honorable Spike the Brave and Glorious's wife?"

"Sounds like it." said Rainbow.

The rest of the girls gave the Wonderbolt a glare.

"I wouldn't worry about it so much, darling. Besides, this is your wedding! You should be feeling happy! And for once, I can put curls in your hair!" she rubbed her hooves.

"Oh, no! You're not touchin' my hair! I like it the way it is!" she started getting chased by the dress designer.

"Apple Jack, I insist! This is a formal occasion! You want to look good for Spikey, don't you?!"

"That's Spike to you, missy! Since he'll be married to me, I expect you to use his real name!"

They giggled as Rarity still kept chasing her.

Down the hall, the boys were having their tuxedo fittings. Spike told them what AJ told him.

"You know," said Flash, "I felt that way, too, when I was getting married to Twilight. I was this lowly guard that wasn't noticed. It wasn't until we got engaged that I was put in the spotlight."

"True, but you knew what to expect." said Spike, "AJ and I never expected this and she always liked keeping a low profile."

A knock came, and Shining Armor entered the room, "Cadence and I have been talking and there's something we need to tell to you."

"Alright," Spike sat down, "tell me."

"The kingdom has been asking us what your plans are going to be after you get married and that they wondered if you're going to live here in the Empire."

Meanwhile, Cadence was just telling Apple Jack this.

"What?!" the cowgirl gasped.

"It's true, ever since your engagement to Spike, they've been wondering if you two were going to live here now."

"I… I… I don't know what I can say."

"The crystal ponies want their hero to be near them more. As their princess, I must take their interests to consideration. But the choice is yours and Spike's alone."

"She's right, Apple Jack." said Twilight.

Applejack looked at the window seeing the Empire and saw the crystal statue of Spike. These ponies really love their hero… She sure would hate to disappoint these ponies; after their horrible history with Sombra, they deserved to have the dragon that helped saved them all living among them. And Spike… He does love being a hero… She saw how excited he was in the parade; she shouldn't have to deny him the chance of being praised for something good that he did.

"AJ?" Rainbow questioned.

"I think… we should live in the Empire." she told them face-to-face.

The mares gave her shocked faces.

Spike gave his answer, "Wow, that is pretty big of them to ask, but I wouldn't decide anything until I talk to AJ."

"Good call." the three married guys said.

Then Spike spotted a clock, "Shoot, I can't talk to her until after the wedding tomorrow."

Discord put his arm around the dragon, "Oh, trust me, that's the best part."

"I sure can't wait for that, then." said Soarin'.

"When are you guys going to pop the question to your girls?" Flash asked both Cheese and Soarin'.

"When the moment is right." answered Cheese.

"I'm waiting, too; Rainbow isn't really the romantic type, so I'm trying to propose to her without making it seem cliché."

"Proposing to Fluttershy was way easy. I told her I was meeting her for tea, and then I surprised her with a candlelight dinner and made my proposal."

"The day I proposed to Twilight, I took her in the gardens of the Canterlot castle, over by the roses."

"And last week, I made my proposal to AJ. We did a walk in the apple orchards where the apple blossoms were blooming, and there, I took out the ring."

"So hopefully, we gave you boys a couple of ideas." said Discord.

"You know… I think you just did!" pointed Soarin'.

"Really?!" they all said.

"How?" asked Cheese.

"Nah-nah, I'm not revealing anything. I can't have Dash knowing…"

They gave him disappointed looks.

"You can't be serious!" demanded RD.

"I am," said Apple Jack, "it'll be my weddin' gift to him."

"But, Apple Jack, are you sure?" questioned Fluttershy.

"I'm sure."

"Oh, Apple Jack," said Rarity, being touched, "this is so noble of you."

"I guess I pick it up from him. Being the noble dragon he is…" she gave out a yawn.

Cadence said, "I'm sure you are tired. You had a long day and will even have a longer day tomorrow. We should all get rest."

The girls agreed and said their good nights.

The big day came that sunny morning. Already, the wedding party had their breakfast and had gone to get ready. Pip and Apple Bloom were already dress-up and watched the rest of the older ponies making a big deal to finish on time.

"Since my big sis and Spike are still busy, want to go look around?"

"Sure!"

"Oh, wait; do you still have the rings?"

"Here!" he took them out of his pocket.

"Wow, that one sure is shiny!" she looked at the jeweled ring, "I didn't think my sister likes jewels that much."

"Actually, I think this one's Spike's."

"Oh… Well, it's still shiny. I like it."

"Excuse me!" rushed a crystal pony carrying a huge plant.

Both Apple Bloom and Pip had to duck. Once the pony passed them, they stood up sighing.

"That was close!" she said.

"Oh, no!"

"What's wrong?"

"The rings! I must've dropped them!"

"You lost the rings?!"

"I didn't mean to! They must've dropped when that pony came at us!"

"We got to find them or my sister can't marry Spike!"

They rushed after the pony they saw and sure enough, when they found the pony going downstairs with the plant, its leaves were carrying two rings. Apple Bloom was about to shout "stop" when another pony carrying two boxes brushed against the plant. The rings fell off and clanked down the steps. One ring went one way while the other ring went the other way.

"I'll go after Apple Jack's ring; you go after Spike's!" Apple Bloom said.

"Right!" Pip agreed as the kids took their separate ways.

Pip ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. At a moment like this, he definitely wished he was bigger. He finally spotted the sparkly ring; it was heading straight for the dessert table in the castle kitchen. For such a small ring, it had a way to jump on the middle of the table and landed on a heart ice sculpture copying the crystal heart. Poor Pip tried to get to it, but the kitchen was bustling with crystal pony chefs and cooks.

Apple Bloom caught up to the plain ordinary golden band, but to her luck, it moved again when a pony accidently kicked it. A castle door was opened by another pony and the ring went outside to the Crystal Stadium. The former crusader saw track ponies practicing their sprints; she caught a hint of gold on the tracks and with a determined look on her face, she ran on with the runners.

Pip had trouble crossing the traffic of ponies moving around. He then saw a stack of cushions and jumped on them. Unfortunately, since they weren't stable in the first place, they fell. One of the cushions fell on the dessert table, throwing pastries into the air and smacking into ponies' faces. The ice sculpture tipped over and the ring went bouncing off again.

The sprinters were nearing the end of their lap and to their surprise, a young red-haired filly went racing passing them. Apple Bloom had the ring in her sights and was about to grab the ring with her mouth until another problem occurred. A blue bird was flying by until it spotted the shiny thing and nose dived to grab it. Apple Bloom screeched to a halt as she saw the bird carrying the ring away.

The ring jumped into the banquet hall where the reception was to take place and a band was rehearsing. There was a piano player, a cello player, and tuba player, and a flugelhorn player. The ring found its way onto the stage of the performers. It caused the flugelhorn player to lose balance and the instrument flew out of his hoof. It broke the open piano stand and with a clank, a key broke off and flew to the cello, on which it broke the string. The key then played tiddlywinks with the ring and it landed into the tuba, on which the player had a hard time blowing. Pip knew then he couldn't get the ring out and would need help, but who could he ask?

Apple Bloom chased the bird from the ground, following it around the Empire. Her legs were getting tired and felt like giving up, but then the bird rested on top of a nest that was on top of the Crystal Empire Library. There was no way she could reach up there. She needed help, but who could she get?

Pipsqueak explained to Twilight about the whole situation and begged for her help to get the ring out of the tuba. With a nod, Twilight used a spell to break up the tuba and the ring came popping out! It would have bounced again, if not for Twilight grabbing it with her magic and handing it to Pip.

"Now don't lose it this time."

"I won't!" he quickly put it back in his pocket.

Apple Bloom pointed out the place to Fluttershy. The pegasus used her bird call and got the blue bird's attention. Using her charm on the bird, it complied to her beckoning and went back to retrieve the ring, which landed it at Apple Bloom's feet.

"Thank you, Mr. Bird." said Fluttershy.

The bird tweeted and went back to its nest.

"Now, the next time there's a problem like this, come straight to us, okay?"

"Don't worry, I will."

The throne room was gleaming as guests gathered for the ceremony to begin. Cadence sat on top of her throne while the groom and his ushers were on her left, as the bridesmaids were on her right. Shining Armor and Skyla were in the front row with Big Mac, Cheerilee, and Granny Smith.

The wedding march sounded off and two crystal guards opened the doors. Apple Bloom jumped in throwing the flower petals and Pip was right behind her carrying the rings on a pillow on his back. Once they took their places near the altar, the crowd turned to the entrance. Two crystal ponies had palm leaves covering something; as they lifted them up, it revealed Apple Jack. Spike smiled widely while his ushers were slack-jawed. Never had they seen the cowgirl like this.

She started walking down; her gown was as simple as they come, nothing fancy. However, her blond mane was up with her veil on top and part of the veil went over her eyes. When she reached the end, she smiled at her dragon as he returned the smile.

Cadence spoke loudly and clearly, "Mares and gentlecolts, today we celebrate a love so special that you don't have to be the same species to feel it. Spike and Apple Jack, your love grew over time. What started as a friendship slowly turned into love. You've been tested to see if your love would prevail, and it did… Now, I believe you would like to say a few words to each other."

Spike started, "AJ, we didn't have love at first sight like most couples, but I believe we have something better… Whenever I'm in trouble, I can always count on you to get me out of it…"

"I didn't feel our connection right away, but I sure am glad as to when I did… I want you to be happy, Spike… That's why… We should live in the Crystal Empire…"

The crowd murmured in excitement while the boys were shocked, even Spike, who went speechless.

"Spike?" Cadence questioned.

He shook out of his shock and sputtered, "Are… Are you sure? Because I was going to talk to you about it after the wedding…"

"I'm sure. You love being a hero… Especially since you are my hero…"

The girls awed to the statement.

"Oh, AJ…" he took her hoof, "What about your happiness? I refuse to live in a place that's going to make my wife unhappy… As you said, I love being a hero, but I love being your hero more…"

The girls awed again. Discord took out a hankie and wiped his eyes. He passed it to Cheese, who was sniffling.

Cadence smiled, "So, I take it your decision is…"

Spike said, "Home. We belong back in Pony-Ville."

"You said it!" AJ agreed with near tears of joy.

"Looks like it's the perfect time for the rings…" she turned her head to Pip, who moved to her. Cadence magically took the golden ring on a chain and placed it around Apple Jack's neck. Then, she put the jeweled ring on Spike's claw, "I now pronounce you Mare and Dragon."

The guests applauded and cheered as Applejack and Spike moved into a passionate kiss.

"Wow…" breathed Apple Jewel.

"Whoa…" said Apple Shield.

Apple Butter and Apple Sprout nodded dumbfounded.

"So…" Apple Jewel pointed, "You were given a choice to live in the Crystal Empire because Dad was a big shot, but Dad didn't want that."

"That day, he really was my hero." she gave her husband a loving glance.

Spike returned that glance, "And it was the best choice I made. Your mother was happy, I was happy, and we gained you two in the process."

"And that's a good thing, right?" said Apple Shield.

"You're darn tootin' it is! Come here, you little squirt!" she grabbed hold of her son and started to tickle him.

Spike did the same to Apple Jewel and pretty soon, it became a tickle-fest for the whole family.

_**AN: That's three! Just three left! The more I think about it, Spike and AJ are more for each other than people think. Rarity may have caught Spike's eye first, but AJ will be the apple of his eye in the end. They've got so many connections: Spike doesn't have parents (since Twilight more or less took him in) and Apple Jack's parents are nowhere to be seen. The show has given us hints of them being a possible couple in the future, having 'Spike at Your Service' being the biggest hint of them all. So, sorry, Spirarity, but I think Spike would be afraid to stand up to his wife. At least with AJ as his wife, they would work something out as a team like any other couple should. Okay, with that said, Rainbow, get ready to put on a wedding dress because you're going to get married next!**_


	4. Rainbow Dash and Soarin's Wedding

Rainbow Dash and Soarin's Wedding

Hail Storm zipped through the room in anxiety. He searched his room in the cloud home he and his folks lived in. He grunted in frustration, "Where is that dumb soccer ball?!" He flew down to the living room and looked all over the place; he even reached for under the couch and felt something in his grasp. It wasn't the soccer ball he was looking for but a picture frame of his mother in a wedding dress and his dad in uniform.

"Hey!" came up Soarin', "Where'd you find that?"

"Under the couch." Hail Storm pointed, "You guys really need to clean down there."

Soarin' took the frame and placed it on a nearby stand. By that point, Rainbow flew in with Hail's baby brother, Whirl Wind. The baby had their dad's green eyes and their mother's blue coat and rainbow mane. Hail, on the other hand, was a mixture of both parents' coats, but he had his dad's mane with red streaks in it and his mom's eye color.

"Clean what up?" Rainbow asked.

"The couch," motioned her husband, "and Hail's right, because he found our wedding photo under there."

"Ugh, I'll do it tomorrow."

Soarin' turned back to their son, "You know, since you found that photo, I bet you wanna know what happen that day, don't ya?"

"Hmm, not really, no. It'll be just like any other wedding, long and boring."

"Oh, really?" Dash raised her eyebrow, "Well, I got news for you, mister: your dad and I had no ordinary wedding!"

"What?"

"It's true." proclaimed Soarin', "It was about the weirdest and coolest wedding we ever had!"

"It was the only wedding we had." she bonked him.

"But it was still weird and cool."

"O-kay, what happen?" Hail sat on the couch, actually feeling intrigued by this now.

Rainbow set Whirl in his playpen and flew up, "It all started like this…"

It was once again spa day with the Mane Six as they sat around in the spa tub, feeling relaxed.

"So, any big plans tonight?" Rarity asked them all.

"Nothing much. Just doing some cloud busting with Soarin'." Rainbow replied.

"Honestly! Is that boy ever going to propose?! And that goes for you, too!" she pointed to Pinkie.

"Geez, what about you, Rarity?" Rainbow said.

The prim and proper unicorn went pink, "Oh, well, um, Fancy Pants and I, we've been corresponding and just last week, he officially asked me out!"

The girls except Rainbow squealed and they all hugged her until they felt three bumps.

"Oops, sorry, gals," Apple Jack moved back, "tyke's kicking up a storm."

"Seems he or she doesn't like tight spaces, don't you, sweetie?" Twilight touched her stomach.

"Now, now," Fluttershy talked to her tummy, "we were only hugging your aunt Rarity."

They giggled at the expecting mothers and that got Rainbow thinking that if Soarin' ever was going to ask her to marry him. However, it might've been up to her to pop the question if she ever wanted any kids. Of course, she would never admit that out loud, but she was starting to worry a little.

Suddenly, they saw a commotion of ponies going outside.

"What's going on?" Twilight asked Lotus Blossom.

"A Wonderbolt is doing some sky writing!"

"Wonderbolt?!" Rainbow jumped out of the tub and the girls followed right behind her.

They saw above them the dark writing saying, _Will you marry me, Rainbow Dash?_

Rainbow gaped and sat in astonishment while her pals gave her sly grins. Just then, Soarin' flew down carrying a ring box in his mouth and opened it in front of her.

"Well, whatdya say, Dash?"

"What do I say?! I say it's about time! What took you so long?!"

"I wanted to propose to you in a really cool way, since I know you're into that."

"You big dope! I don't care if you would've proposed on one leg! All I care is getting married to you!"

"So does that mean…?"

"Duh! Of course, yes!" she pressed her lips to his.

The onlookers cheered them on.

"Do you realize what you two have done?!" Spitfire yelled while they met in her office.

"Done what?" Soarin' questioned.

Spitfire put down a paper that showed a photo of Rainbow and Soarin' getting engaged and the headline said, _Wonderbolt Engagement!_

"Because of your engagement, the rest of the Wonderbolts think it's alright to date each other!"

"Hey, there's nothing in the rules that Wonderbolts can't date each other!" Rainbow Dash pointed out.

"True, but you two are the first Wonderbolts to get engaged! And that's going to cause a field day for any reporters or photographers looking for a scoop! Thus, this will disrupt the training of the Wonderbolts as we know it! Look, we run a tight ship around here and the Wonderbolts have always been on a professional relationship with one another. The only reason I never brought up the subject of you two dating is because you never let your personal feelings get in the way of the mission. But now this is something we have to address."

"If you're looking for a resignation, then you got it." gestured Soarin', "Dash has worked too hard to get it. I will gladly resign from the Wonderbolts so she can stay on."

"No, you've been a Wonderbolt much longer than I have. They need you, so I will resign." Rainbow saluted.

"No pony is resigning! And that's an order!"

"Yes, ma'am." they both said.

"And I'm not firing, either. You two are one the best flyers we have in the ranks. You're not going anywhere."

"Then what do you want us to do? Call off the wedding?" asked Soarin'.

"If that's possible."

"Well, I got news for you," Rainbow said in fury, "it's not! I'm marrying this guy no matter what!"

"Same goes for me! Uh, you know what I mean… Besides, who else am I going to ask to be my Best Mare? I suppose Fleetfoot would be happy to oblige."

"Wait…" Spitfire lifted down her shades, "You want me to be your Best Mare?"

"Sure. Before Dash came, I always relied on you. Of course, nothing was going to happen between us, but at least I could count on you as a confidant. Who else would be suited for the job?"

She put her shades back on, "Alright, you can have your wedding. But I have a few conditions."

Rainbow led her on, "Name em'."

"First is that I stay on as Soarin's Best Mare. Second is that the wedding stays confidential, friends and teammates only."

"Done." the couple said.

"And third, I want this to be the best Wonderbolt wedding we ever had!"

"Heck, yeah!" Rainbow twirled in the air.

"We wouldn't have it either way." Soarin' smirked, "And thanks…"

"You're welcome. Now hup on out of here! You have a wedding to prepare for! Dismiss!" she saluted and they returned the salute before leaving.

The two blue pegasi sat side by side in the clouds having their wings around each other.

"Feeling nervous?" Soarin' asked his fiancée since he felt her quivering, which was something she rarely did.

"Maybe a little… I'm not really sure how to be a wife… Since my mom had gone when I was little, I couldn't look up to her of how she and dad handled married life."

"Hm, same here… I had my parents but Dad was always called away on duty and even when he was at home, he would make me do drills and do inspections. I vowed that day that my kids shouldn't have to do the same things I did."

"Sounds like you'll be one cool dad."

"And you'll be one cool wife and a mom, you'll see."

"This is going to sound really cheesy, but with you around, I can already see that."

They leaned into a kiss, when they suddenly saw a flash on their eyelids. They opened their eyes and looked around to see where that was coming from.

"What was that?" she said until another flash happened.

They found the flash coming from above them with a pegasus photographer hiding on a cloud.

"Hey, you!" Soarin' yelled.

The photographer quickly ducked as he was coming at him. Then another flash photographer appeared and another. Soon, they were swarming all over the sky.

"Oh, boy…" Rainbow breathed.

"Spitfire called it."

"Let's get to the ground!" they zipped down into Pony-Ville and ducked into an alley.

"Whew," Soarin' wiped his brow, "that was close."

"I like publicity as much as the next pony, but that was a personal moment for us!" Dash shook her hoof.

"This is my fault. If I'd propose to you in a more quiet area…"

"Then your chances would have been very slim of me saying yes. Your proposal rock! It's not our fault we're both Wonderbolt superstars."

"But we can't hide out until our wedding!"

"Hmm, Twilight! She'll have some spell or magic trick to help us out!" they were about to set out, until Earth ponies with cameras started flashing at them. "Not again!" she flew up with Soarin' following right behind her.

Flash stared at the glass with green liquid in it, "Twilight, are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I read about it in one of the parenting books I found in our library. It's a protein shake to help the baby grow strong and healthy. I put in the necessary pony food that the baby will be eating when it grows up. Hay, daisies, grass, and carrots."

"Alright…" he said wearily, "Mother knows best…"

Twilight magically lifted the glass and took a sip. Once she tasted the flavor, however, she ran to the balcony and spit it out.

"You okay?"

"Ugh, what was I thinking?"

"Ah, don't be hard on yourself. It was a good choice you were making for the baby. You are going to be an amazing mother."

"And you are going to be an amazing father…" they were about to kiss when a voice cried out.

"Twilight! Help!" Rainbow crashed to the balcony.

"Well, if this isn't déjà vu." the alicorn stated.

"Very funny." Rainbow mumbled, remembering when she crashed on Twilight's library balcony years ago due to Apple Jack's sleep deprivation.

"So what is going on?" Twilight asked.

"We keep getting swamped by photographers!" Soarin' flew down.

"Oh, boy," said Flash, "I remember that happening to us."

"You've got to help us then!" exclaimed Rainbow.

"Well… I may have one spell that can deal with your dilemma." Twilight gestured for them to follow, and took them to the castle library. Using her magic, she took out a book and flipped the pages open, "Here it is: a spell that makes you be unseen to anything you don't want seeing."

"What are you waiting for?! Cast it!" Dash anxiously said.

"Here we go…" Twilight's horn glowed and blasted at the Wonderbolt couple. There was a flash and when Twilight saw the results, she slack-jawed. Flash joined her.

"What? Is there something stuck in my teeth?" Soarin' asked.

"I don't see anything." said Rainbow.

"Wait…" Twilight said, "You two can see each other?"

"Yeah… Why do you say that?" RD questioned.

"Because… We can't see you! You're invisible!"

"Invincible? Cool!" said Soarin's voice.

"Not invincible! Invisible!" pointed Flash.

"We're… invisible?" Rainbow gaped, and her and Soarin' screamed in panic.

"Twilight, what happened?!" Flash turned to his wife.

"I must've casted an invisibility spell by mistake!"

"Well, change us back!" Rainbow demanded.

"I… I don't know how! I need to find a counter spell, but if there isn't, then the spell will have to wear off on its own. And who knows how long that's going to take."

"What?!" Soarin' gasped.

"But our wedding is in less than 48 hours! We can't get married if there's nothing there!"

"Which is why I'm hoping to find that counter spell."

"Well, what we are supposed to do in the meantime?!" RD stipulated.

"Um… Flash?" the alicorn turned to her husband for the answer.

"You got me, Honey… I'm not sure, either."

"Well, since you can't just sit here and wait."

"You got that right..." Rainbow breathed.

"Go ahead and leave, but be back in three hours to see if I found the spell."

"Right." both said and the princess and prince heard flapping of wings.

"Since we're stuck like this for some time, wanna have some fun?" she asked her fiancée.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Follow my lead…"

Moments later, they're standing outside of Sugar Cube Corner, holding two white sheets.

"I've always wanted to try this on Pinkie Pie!"

"How come?"

"Well, we always try to see who can pull the better prank on the other. With this spell, I got the upper hoof!"

"What's the plan, Stan?"

"When Pinkie and Cheese head upstairs, we give them a surprise like they haven't made at any party!"

"Gotcha."

They watched inside the windows and saw the two party ponies talking. Finally, they went up the stairs just as Rainbow predicted.

"Now's our chance!" she flew up with the sheet and on to Pinkie's apartment balcony.

Inside, Pinkie told Cheese, "Thanks for helping me with planning Soarin' and Dashie's reception, Cheesy!"

"No problem. I knew Rainbow Dash would want a huge party just like the one we made for her about a few years back."

"She sure is lucky to be engaged…" she sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Cheese put his hoof around her.

"Nothing… it's just… All my friends are either married or engaged… Rarity and I are the only ones who haven't had a wedding yet…"

Sweat rolled down his face and Cheese was biting his lip, "Pinkie… I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

"For not asking you sooner…"

"You mean…? Oh, Cheese! Just because I'd like a wedding doesn't mean we're ready to get married yet."

"You're sure?"

"Absolutely positively! Let's focus on Dash's wedding before we focus on ours, and what was that about sooner?"

"Oh, nothing, just… that I have this amazing party pony in my sights… And I don't plan on leaving her side anytime soon."

"Oh, Cheesy!" they went into a tight embrace.

"Oh, gag!" Rainbow whispered to Soarin', "Let's do this before it gets even mushier." She put the sheet over her head and made a small tap at the window.

That caught Cheese's attention as he looked up to see two white figures. With a look of horror, he sputtered and stood in one spot.

"Cheese? What is it?" Pinkie sees her coltfriend in the state he is. As he was shaking, he pointed up to the ghosts.

She saw the figures and merely made a pfssh sound, "Oh, Cheesy, those aren't real ghosts. Just some pony in a sheet, see?" She put down Rainbow's sheet, but instead of seeing any pony there, there was nothing there! She, in turn, started sputtering and let a scream, "WA-AH!" She made a dash for the stairs, but quickly came back when she saw Cheese still standing there in fright. She grabbed his tail and both made a run for it.

Rainbow was laughing hard in the air. Soarin' removed his own sheet.

"Think it went a bit far?" he asked.

Dash and he pondered for a short while and both said, "Nah…" then, they did a hoof bump.

Apple Jack watch on with uncertainty as her dragon husband was in the apple tree grabbing for the apples. Since they found out about her condition, AJ had been sworn off apple bucking until the new member of the family arrived.

"Now be careful, Spike!" she called out, "I don't want you falling out!"

"I won't!" he called back and reached for an apple, but as soon as it was within his reach, it moved out of his grasp, "Huh?" he kept reaching for it, "Come back here!"

The apple floated away from him and Applejack noticed, "What in tarnation?!"

Rainbow carried the apple away and snickered.

Rarity was in her bedroom with a quill and parchment out. She said while writing with her horn, "My Dearest Fancy Pants… I do enjoy the time we've spent together. I was wondering if you felt the same and would like to come to Pony-Ville this weekend." she realized she ran out of ink, "Oh, dear. I better get a new bottle…" she turned her head, only for a bottle of ink to be put in her hoof, "Oh, thank you, I…" she soon saw that there wasn't anyone around. She shrieked and galloped out. Rainbow kept on laughing.

Discord had his entire body wrapped around his wife and unborn child on a picnic blanket as they had cups of tea.

"This is really sweet…" she told him.

"Only the best for the most beautiful mare in Equestria…"

"How can you say that when I look like this?"

"Darling, you're positively radiant! How can you not see it?"

"Well, I guess it's hard to believe it when you're carrying extra weight."

"But you do it so well…" he nuzzled her head.

She blushed.

Meanwhile, Rainbow and Soarin' were high in the trees overlooking them.

"I don't know about this, Dash… Messing with the Master of Chaos? We'd be really asking for it."

"Come on. I really want the chance to mess with him just like he's messed with us in the past! This is payback!"

"But we are going to be careful around Fluttershy, right?"

"Of course we are. That's why I'm waiting until she leaves and then when Discord's all alone, we make our move!" They go back to hearing.

"I'm feeling a bit tired right now…" Fluttershy said.

"Naturally, when one is carrying a baby, one deserves a rest, especially when it's our little bundle… Nothing but the best!"

She did a slight giggle and then realizes, "Oh, but I should water the flowers first…"

"You will do nothing of the sort! I'll handle it while you go take a nap."

"Aw…" she kissed his cheek, "Thank you…"

"Want me to tuck you in?"

"That's alright, but how sweet of you to offer." she went to open the door and blew a kiss.

He made a gesture of catching it; she did a giggle, and then went inside. He popped on gardener wear and two watering cans to pour on the many flowers and plants surrounding the area.

"Now!" Rainbow whispered the signal.

They flew around the garden without him noticing them, then Rainbow gestured to Soarin' to grab one of the watering cans and she would do the same. He nodded and grabbed the one closest to him. Discord was humming while holding a hose. Just then, the watering cans came at him and sprinkled water all over him!

"What in the world?!" he yelled being drenched, "You're not suppose water me!"

Rainbow couldn't help but giggle to that.

Discord's ears perked up to the snickers, "Wait a minute…" He used his blue horn like a lever and his eyes slid down, replacing his red and yellow eyes with green and orange ones. With heat vision, he found the two pegasi's body temperatures, "Ah-ha! So it was you, Rainbow Dash! And Soarin'!"

"Uh-oh…" both Wonderbolts said and zipped on out of there!

"Oh, no, I'm not done with you two yet!" he made himself be a rocket and blasted right after them.

With heat vision still on, he chased them all around Sweet Apple Acres, which caused some looks from the Apple Family.

"What the hay?! Discord, what are you doing?!" AJ shouted.

"Chasing the troublemakers Rainbow Dash and Soarin'!"

"Uh, Discord, I hate to say this, but you need to get your eyes checked!" Spike yelled out, "There's nothing there!"

"On the contrary, Spike, my eyes are fine. With the heat vision setting, I can see them while you can't!"

"Huh?!" they both said.

"AJ, help!"

"What the…? Rainbow Dash?! Is that really you?!"

"Yes! Twilight used a spell and turned me and Soarin' invisible! Now help me get this goon off our backs!"

"I see, or rather I don't see… Hey… did you have anything to do with that floatin' apple?!"

Rainbow gave an unsteady chuckle, "Um, maybe a little?"

"Discord! Is Rainbow Dash right in front of me?"

"Oh, yes, except you need to turn a little more to the left."

"Thank you." she did just that, giving off a game face, "Now I can give this varmint a 'what for'." shaking her hoof.

"Oh, come on! It was all in good fun!"

"We better get out of here, Dash…"

"Right behind ya, Soarin'." The Wonderbolt couple made their break for it.

Discord resumed the chase with Spike and Applejack right on his back. It was a wild goose chase all around Pony-Ville. When they flew low to the streets, the two pegasi bumped into other ponies and vendors, making a mess of things in their path. They were finally stopped when Pinkie and Cheese were putting up a huge banner. They got caught in it and were tangled to the ground.

"Alright, you jokers, you're going to pay for your misdeeds!" Discord pointed out.

They cringed in fear as the Master of Chaos approached them until a voice shouted out, "What is going on here?!" They turned to see Twilight and Flash coming to them.

"Discord, explain yourself!" Twilight demanded.

"Gladly, your highness," he mocked a bow, "The Invisible Dash and Soarin' were pulling fast ones on all their friends, but I was just about to teach them a lesson they'll never forget!"

"Wait!" Dash cried out, "If you're going to punish anyone, punish me!"

"Oh… and why do you say that, Miss Dash, soon-to-be Mrs. Soarin'."

"Soarin' had nothing to do with those pranks; I was the one who thought of them. He was just going along for the ride… As any faithful coltfriend would do, I might add…" she looked at her fiancée lovingly as he returned the glance, "I told him to help me scare Pinkie and Cheese… We pretended to be ghosts…"

"What?!" the party pony couple yell out.

"So it was you!" Pinkie motioned.

"Yeah, it was… I'm sorry, I guess this was one prank I let get carried away… Same goes for moving that apple while Spike was in the tree; he could have gotten hurt… I'm sorry, guys…" she told AJ and Spike.

"Apology accepted." said Spike.

She turned to find Rarity out and about, "And Rare, I was the one who handed you the bottle without you realizing I was there."

"I'm just glad it wasn't an actual ghost or that I was losing my mind!"

"Ahem." Discord made a fake cough.

"Yeah, yeah, I was getting to you next. It was mostly payback for what you did to me back when we first met you."

"Ah, fair game, Rainbow Dash, fair game. Is my debt now paid in full by your standards?"

"Pretty much, since that water can gag was funny."

"So glad you were so easily amused." he rolled his eyes.

"That sure was brave of you to take the fall that like…" Soarin' told her.

"Hey, it was my fault we are like this as it is, well, most of it…" she turned back to Twilight, who heard that bit.

"I know… And I'm so sorry…"

"It's okay. Just please me tell you found the counter spell for us!"

"That's just it… Flash and I combed every part of the library and we couldn't find a single thing!"

"So… we're stuck like this…? Forever?" Rainbow squeaked.

"I… I'm afraid so…" Twilight lowered her head down. The others did the same; even Discord was feeling sorry for the couple now.

"Soarin', I…"

"I know… But at least we're stuck like this together, because there's no one I'd rather have by my side…"

"I'd just wish we'd gotten married before this happened. That way, we could stay together forever like this. I don't how legal our wedding is going to be if we can't be shown."

He takes her hoof, "I don't need anything else, only you…" they moved into a kiss and, slowly without them realizing it, a glow surrounded them and the onlookers were shocked. They could see them!

"Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie squealed and ran up to her in a tight hug.

"Pinkie Pie…" Rainbow choked but then realized, "Wait… You can see me?!"

"As sure as you see, smell, touch, hear, and taste me!"

"You can all see us?!" she asked them.

They all did random agreements. She and Soarin' gave each other wide smiles and leaped up into the air flying around.

The Wonderbolt Academy runaway was spic and span, having an arch at the end of it. Spitfire and the Wonderbolts were in uniform on the groom's side as the Elements of Harmony were on the bride's side being bridesmaids. Twilight, however, was underneath the arch as she was to preside over the ceremony. Scootaloo was there acting out as flower girl. Spike, Discord, Flash, and Cheese were standing by as witnesses along with the princesses.

With a trail of lightning and smoke, the groom flew in and took his place at the altar. Then, shortly after, a sonic rainboom appeared in the sky and the bride made her appearance in her cloud-like wedding dress flowing to the breeze as well as her veil attach to a headband. Then, she landed at the start of the runaway and walked down.

When she made it to the altar, the bride and groom shared a final glance before turning to Twilight.

The princess raised her voice for all to hear, "Welcome! Today, we honor a couple who knows the meaning of duty and devotion as they pledge their lives to one another. A couple that is perfect in my book… The rings, if you will." Spitfire took out two rings on golden chains. Twilight used her magic to place each on Rainbow and Soarin's neck, "I now pronounce you Wonder-mare and Wonder-colt…"

The group cheered on for them as they moved into a kiss and the Wonderbolts took the sky to put on a show…

"Wow… That… was… awesome!" Hail Storm jumped up into the air.

"Told ya." Soarin' said.

"You were right. That wasn't so lame and boring, like I thought it was going to be."

"Like we'd have a normal wedding? No!" pointed Rainbow.

Whirl Wind started using his wings to get out of the pen, which Rainbow took to notice, "Oh, no, you don't!" she grabbed hold of him, and then tickled him in the tummy.

This gave Hail an idea and shouted out, "Cannonball!" he dropped down and tackled his dad midair and tickled him.

"Hey, no fair!" Soarin' said between laughs.

"Yeah! You can't start without us!" Dash flew in to the tickle fight, as that's all the Wonderbolt family did that afternoon.

_**AN: An apology for not finishing this sooner, but the pranking part was hard to come up with and I had health issues that needed addressing to. SoarinDash is about the easiest shipping to do, since there's no better match for Rainbow Dash. I think we can all see it coming when Rainbow is officially in the Wonderbolts and Soarin' will want to date her. Whenever he's been around her, he always has this sincerity in his voice towards her. At first, I wasn't really a hard shipper for these two, mainly because it was just one moment with the pie rescue, which sealed the deal with their shipping. They hardly interacted after that, so they weren't getting to know each other. "Rainbow Falls", however, increased my hopes and Fluttershy said it best about Rainbow Dash scooping into the sky to save Soarin'; it sounded so romantic. Plus, I love how she when pretended to get injured and then talked to Soarin' in the hospital. How convenient that they were roomies… Do I sense a bit of foreshadowing on the writers' part...? Hmm… Oh, listen to me and my mindless rumbling. Like I said, this is an easy ship to do. So, who's next? Uh-oh… Just one of the hardest couples to write for, what with their randomness and their wackiness! This is going to be one crazy wedding to prepare for! CheesePie, you're going to delay your chapter with all your party planning, aren't you…?**_


	5. Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich's Wedding

Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich's Wedding

Butter Ball was helping bake cookies for a party his parents were hosting. He went to the shelf to find another cookie recipe; instead, he picked out a scrapbook of his folks' wedding. Curious of this, he opened it to find his parents having a blast and found their wedding picture. Like his mother, he had that same poofy hair, only it was brown like his dad's. In fact, he looked like his father the most except he did have his mom's blue eyes.

"Whatcha doing?" his mother peeked over his shoulder.

Startled, Butter Ball nearly dropped the book, only for his father to swoop in to catch it.

"Thanks, Dad." he took the book back.

"Hey-hey! Our wedding book!" Cheese pointed out.

"So that's where I put it!" Pinkie said.

"I've been wondering: was your wedding like any of the parties you two have thrown?"

"You bet!" both said.

"Really? How so?"

"Well, actually, we were planning on a bigger party at first." said Cheese.

"But realized that a party is only good when everyone can enjoy it…" Pinkie began to retell the tale, "And it all started when your dad made his yummy proposal…"

Cheese walked Pinkie to Sugar Cube Corner with a blindfold over her eyes.

"Where are we going, Cheesy?"

"Oh, you'll see in three, two, one!" he opened the door and their friends shouted out.

"_Surprise_!"

Cheese removed the blindfold and Pinkie jumped up in excitement, "Wow! Is it my birthday?! Did I forget it again?"

The girls gave her confused looks and Rainbow flew down, "Um, hello! It's your engagement party!"

Pinkie giggled, "Oh, Dashie, of course it wouldn't be an engagement party. Cheesy and I aren't engaged."

Twilight turned her head, "But Cheese, you said…"

But he rushed over and put his hoof to her mouth, then took out a pink cupcake and went over to his Pinkie.

"Cupcake?" he offered.

"Don't mind if I do!" she took it and took a bite. She chewed on it, but heard a crunching sound, "That's strange…" she spit it out and saw a diamond ring! She stared at it with wide eyes.

Cheese came to her side, "Well, Pinkie, I guess that means… will you marry me?"

But she was still in a daze and the girls whispered out, "Just say yes!"

Pinkie started shaking like a rocket to blast off. A dopey grin spread across her face and she shot straight into the air, shouting out, "YES!" Landing on her hooves, she snatched up her fiancée into a huge smooch while the group cheered them on. Then, baby giggles filled the air and the engaged couple turned towards the playpen with three babies in it.

A baby Screw Ball, Fire Spark, and Apple Jewel was motioning toward the couple. Pinkie held out the ring while it gleamed and the kids followed its gaze.

"Isn't it shiny?" Pinkie moved the ring back and forth.

Apple Jewel tried to reach for it until her mother came to pick her up, "Nice try, partner."

"Here, Screwy, come to mommy and daddy." Fluttershy held her arms out. Screw Ball had a magical surge surrounding her and floated to her parents.

Twilight picked up Fire, "And we don't eat engagement rings…" he cooed and touched his mother's nose. She gave out a smile.

The party was in full swing. Then, over by the punch bowl, Rainbow asked the newly engaged couple, "So when's the big day?"

"Oh gosh, Dashie, we're not sure since we have so much to plan!" Pinkie pointed.

"We're going to have the biggest wedding ever in Equestria!" said Cheese.

"Even bigger then Cadence and Twilight's!"

"You see, for every wedding we have attended, we made notes to see what we like and what we could do at our wedding."

On cue, Pinkie took out a rolled-up scroll and then unrolled it. As it became longer, it went around the entire building and passed the rest of their friends, which they took to notice of the long sheet. The end went out the door and stopped in the street.

Rainbow grabbed up the middle part of the list, "You're going to do all this for your wedding?! Together?!"

"No, silly." Pinkie gestured and the girls gave sighs of relief, but it turned to dread when Pinkie said, "We're going to split up the list!" she took the middle and both she and Cheese held it together, "Ready, Cheesy?"

"Ready!" Then, they tore the sheet. Now, she had the top half while he had the bottom half.

Rainbow whispered to the girls and guys, "I got a bad feeling about this…"

They nodded to that statement.

A few days later, while all of Pony-Ville was out and about, a shadow cast over. The ponies looked up to see the hot air balloon above them. Just then, Pinkie's head popped up and Cheese had a megaphone, "Come one, come all to the wedding of Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich!" Pinkie tossed sealed envelopes out for all the residents to grab them up.

Later, in the royal court meeting at the castle, Pinkie told her friends of the progress she made with her wedding.

"You invited the whole village?!" Rainbow yelled.

"Sure! And I have the Cakes doing the catering and the twins are ring bearer and flower girl."

"Whoo, sounds like you've been pretty busy." said Applejack.

"Tell me about it! I still have a whole lot to get done!"

"Oh, we'd be happy to help you out." said Fluttershy.

"You would?" her eyes rose with hope.

"But of course, Pinkie, we're your friends!" said Rarity, "And we still have to fit you into your wedding dress. I started on it since the day you got engaged."

"Aw, thanks, Rare."

While the council meeting was going, the guys hung out in the same spot as they always do while their girls had their meetings. Sitting in the grass of the park, they joked around with Cheese of how life was going to be different while he's married.

"Aw, knock it off guys. Pinkie and I are going to have a happy life just like the rest of you!"

"True, but then comes family life." pointed Discord, "Screwy cries every night and Fluttershy and I have to take turns to calm her down."

"Same with Apple Jewel." said Spike.

"Really? Fire hardly cries at night." said Flash.

"No doubt because he's so good like his parents that he would hate to get in trouble." snorted Discord.

"Well, I can't wait to be a dad!" Cheese jumped.

"How's wedding preparations going?" Soarin' asked.

"Great! Invitations are done and I have the music lined up for the reception, but there's so much to do yet. I have to find the right china, glassware, silverware, and not to mention the centerpieces! I'm so glad Pinkie's handling the ceremony, but I do need ushers. Which reminds me, do you guys want to my ushers?"

"Wouldn't have it either way, pal!" Discord patted his head.

"I was starting to wonder if you even were going to ask us!" said Soarin'.

"As your ushers, maybe we can help you with the reception." said Flash.

"You'd do that? For me?"

"Yeah!" said Spike.

He wrapped his arms around them into a hug, "You guys are the best!"

For the rest of the week, bride and groom were busy with their wedding planning. Checking off the things on their lists one by one, they slowly grew to exhaustion.

Rarity had Pinkie over to try on her gown. Pinkie stood on the platform wearing a ruffled dress that had two short sleeves and had a white hat similar to the one she wore at her first Grand Galloping Gala with a small veil over her eyes.

"It's wonderful!" Rarity exclaimed, "Darling, you look so beautiful!"

Pinkie stared in the mirror and frowned, "Hmm, it is pretty, but I was hoping it be more… puffy."

"Puffy? But dear, you look so good already!"

"But I want puffy on my wedding dress!" she shouted out.

"Oh… if you insist, Pinkie, it is your wedding day…" she started writing in her note pad.

Cheese moved around Sugar Cube Corner, inspecting the final results of the reception settings.

"Hm, everything looks good…" then, he stopped at a small chocolate fountain, "Wait, this fountain should be bigger."

"Bigger?" all the guys said.

"Yes, bigger!"

They shrugged, and then Discord snapped his fingers and the fountain got taller. But Cheese still wasn't pleased.

"No, bigger!"

Discord snapped again and the fountain was about the same height as him.

"Bigger!" Cheese yelled.

"But, Cheese," said Flash, "isn't it big enough?"

"No it's not! It has to be twice as big!"

"Alright, you asked for it." Discord snapped and the fountain touched the ceiling.

"Perfect!"

The rest gave unsure looks.

By then, things were becoming unbearable for the friends of the bride and groom as they gave out ridiculous demands. When going over floral arrangements with Twilight, Pinkie wanted every kind of flower for the wedding! Cheese told Flash he wanted zigzag patterns for the napkins! Then, Pinkie told Fluttershy she wanted blue doves and Spike was told by Cheese to blow bigger balloons!

"No, no, no!" Pinkie was fitting on her new improved gown, with bags under her eyes. "This is not what I was hoping for!"

"But, Pinkie, you wanted puffy! And that's what you got!"

She stared back in the mirror. Her gown was bigger and puffier and had puff sleeves. Her veil was bigger, too, but she grew angry with each passing second. The girls walked in just as Pinkie blew her top.

"_Well, I don't like it! It's not the dress of my dreams, so fix it!"_

The girls gasped to the outburst and Pinkie saw the horror on their faces. Her face softened, realizing what she had done.

"Pinkie…" Twilight started, "Why are you acting this way?"

"Yeah! Ever since you started planning for this wedding, you've been a real pain!" Rainbow pointed out.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight scolded.

"No…" Pinkie took off her veil and stepped down, "She's right… I've been planning the perfect wedding to have that I wasn't thinking of the fun I would have with my friends while planning it… I've been overdoing things, haven't I?"

They made small agreements.

"Well, no more! Rarity, I'm so sorry I was being a big meanie pants! The dress you designed the first time was perfect! I wish I'd remember that from the time you made my gala dress."

"It's alright, darling. You weren't being yourself… And no wonder, look at those eyes! You need to rest and relax!"

"So, what you need to do, Pinkie," suggested Twilight, "is to tone down the wedding a bit."

"You're absolutely right!"

"And there's a perfect way for you to feel better," said Fluttershy. "Why don't we all go to the spa?"

"Great idea! I could really use a massage! Who's with me?!"

"I'm in!" they volunteered, and with a few giggles, they left the boutique to a day of relaxation.

"This is all wrong!" Cheese yelled, staring at the plates and silverware.

"What are you talking about?" said Soarin', "They've always been like that!"

"But they're not the way they're supposed to be!"

"Well, what do you want us to do about it, Cheese?" questioned Spike, "Replace everything?"

"As a matter of fact, yes."

"What?!" they shouted.

"Okay! That's it!" Discord floated up in frustration, "You have gone too far with this reception, and I know a thing or two when things get out of hand, and this is definitely one of those things! You've been too demanding on what you want!" He grab hold of Cheese's head and turned it around the room, showing him the wackiest decorations and the six foot ice sculpture of two hearts together, "Look at what this wedding planning has cost you already!"

"Cheese, we know you want the best," said Flash, "but you have overdone some things that you're not aware of."

Cheese's eyes nearly filled with tears, "You're right! I've been pushing all of you too hard! I'm sorry!"

"Aw, we forgive you…" Spike comforted.

"We do?" Discord questioned, in which Soarin' had to nudge him, "I mean, yeah, we do!"

"I guess Pinkie and I have been planning this day for so long, that we felt we just had to have everything." he takes out his half of the list and shred it up, "Well, no more! Come on, let's get rid of some of this stuff!" he put on a hard hat.

That night, Cheese showed Pinkie the more controlled environment to having reception.

"Oh, Cheesy! It's perfect!"

"I know it's not what we planned…"

"But it's way better! I was acting such a meanie pants to my friends…"

"You, too, huh…? I was pretty jerky-jerky to the guys; they were only trying to help."

"We got some super duper friends."

"We sure do…" they scrunched noses.

"Only three days till our wedding. Ooh! That reminds me: my mom and dad and my sisters are coming the day before the wedding! You can finally meet them and they can finally meet you!"

"Wha…?" he gulped while she gave him a hug.

The next night, the boys gave Cheese his bachelor party. Cheese told them about Pinkie's family coming for wedding.

Discord was laughing his head off, "I sure am glad I'm not in your place!"

"Really?" Cheese's face filled with dread.

"Don't listen to him!" Soarin' flew in and put his arm around Cheese, "Meeting the in-laws will be no big deal. When I had to meet Rainbow's dad, I was nervous, too, but once I met him, we got along great!"

Flash came up, "I had to meet Twilight's parents before we got married and they were nice ponies. I'm lucky to have them for in-laws."

"But this will be different. Pinkie's told me all about her living on the rock farm where everything was dull and gloomy. Her own folks were like that and so were her sisters."

"Yeah," said Spike, "I remember meeting Maud. The girls had a hard time just trying to be friends with her when they couldn't find common ground. The only thing that kept them together was Pinkie."

"See?!" Cheese motioned, "I got to find some way to impress them!"

"Well, that's easy: just change your appearance and attitude!" said Discord. Then, with a snap of his fingers, Cheese had on his old glasses, his shirt was changed from yellow to white, and he had on a red tie. He offered Cheese a hand mirror.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course! All you have now is tone down the positive energy or else you're never going to sell them!"

"I don't think this is the way to go, Discord…" Spike pondered.

"Which reminds me: none of you blab this out to the girls!"

"Why not? We know it's going to backfire on you, anyway…" Soarin' snickered.

Discord uses his sarcastic tone, "Hardee-ha-ha…"

By the time Celestia raised the sun the very next day, Pinkie waited for her parents outside of the sweet shop. She had a wide smile on when she saw her father pulling the wagon with her mother and sisters in it.

"Mom! Dad! Limestone! Marble! Maud!" she raced to them giving them all a hug.

Cheese looked out the window of his guest room to see the Pie family had already arrived. He turned back to the mirror and pulled his curly hair back and added mousse to keep it slick.

"Well," he straighten his tie, "I'm ready as I'll ever be." he practiced his frowning and made sure he couldn't have the urge to smile.

Pinkie led her family inside, "Doesn't everything look great?"

"It's very… ornamental…" Maud said.

"Thank you! Cheesy has worked very hard!"

"And where is your intended?" her mother asked.

"He'll be down very soon. I can't wait to see the look on your faces when you meet him! I know you'll like him!"

"Pinkie!" Cheese's voice came from upstairs.

"That's him now! You can come down, Cheesy!"

"Alright!"

Then with a climp-clomp from the stairs, Pinkie turned back to her family saying, "Every pony, this is my fiancé, Cheese Sand-" she turned around in shock to the sight before her, "wich?"

"It is an honor to meet Pinkamena's family at last."

"We are honor to meet you, too, young colt." said Igneous Rock.

"Cheese, what are you-"

"Yes, dear?"

"And that's another thing. You never call me-"

"Tell me, Mr. Sandwich, what do you do for a living?" Cloudy Quartz questioned.

"Living?" Cheese froze.

"You do have a living, right?" said Igneous, "If you are to marry my daughter and support her…"

"I do! I most certainly do, sir!"

"We're in the same line of business, Daddy." answered Pinkie.

"But he doesn't look like a party pony in all those letters you wrote." said Marble.

"That's because…" Cheese took off his glasses, "This isn't the real me…" Pinkie beamed at him, "I was trying to impress you to show I was right for your daughter…" he ruffled his hair to turn back curly and he took off the tie. "but I guess it didn't work. I'm a super duper party pony, just like Pinkie."

"Young man, any pony who would go so far for the well-being of our daughter is A-okay in our book."

"Quite." agreed Cloudy.

"Oh, Cheesy, that was so sweet of you that you wanted to get closer to my family like that, but I want you to be yourself so they can love you all the more!"

"All that matters to us is that you love our sister." said Maud.

"Do I ever!" he pulled Pinkie closer to him.

"Now that we're all one big happy family, let's have a wedding!"

Every pony from Pony-Ville gathered in front of the castle and that included guests that weren't ponies like Cranky and Matilda. Twilight was at the top of the stairs with the girls to her right and their husbands on her left. Cheese stood next to her wearing his tux with tails and a top hat. Fluttershy signaled her bird choir to start the march and every pony turned their head to see Pumpkin Cake, the flower girl, coming from the side throwing petals. Then, Pinkie appeared with the same dress Rarity made for her from the start. Cheese grin widely to his bride and she returned the grin.

She found her family when reaching the altar, giving them a smile and they returned those smiles! Reaching the top of the stairs, the two party ponies gave each other looks and then turned to their friend.

Twilight spoke with authority in her voice to all her subjects, "Filles and gentlecolts, family and friends, we gather today to join in union of Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich. At odds with each other when they first met, they came to realize that they were more for each other then they thought. They have been right for one another ever since. May we have the rings?" She turned her head to Pound Cake, who carried the pillow with the rings on his back.

Using her magic, she lifted the two rings with gold chains and placed one on each of the couple's necks, "Pinkie, do you take this stallion to be your husband?"

"I do!"

"And do you, Cheese, take this mare to be your wife?"

"I do!"

"Wait! I do more!"

"No, I do more!"

"Will you just shut up and kiss each other already!" Discord shouted.

Twilight giggled and said, "I now pronounce you mare and colt. You may indeed kiss the bride."

Instead of Cheese grabbing on to Pinkie, she was the one who grabbed on to him.

"Or kiss the groom…" motioned Twilight.

The guests cheered and stomped in applause. Discord used his magic and showered flower petals on the kissing couple…

"And that's how we had a normal wedding like every pony else!" said Pinkie.

"That was so cool!" Butter Ball jumped.

"It sure was! And the party was just as cool!" Cheese took the book and flipped through the pages showing the reception of the both of them next to Vinyl Scratch handling the music. Then, there was a photo of them dancing to the jive as their first dance as a married couple.

"And don't forget us leaving for the honeymoon!" Pinkie pointed to the picture of them getting in the hot air balloon with a 'Just Got Married' sign attached.

"That sure was a great time…" Cheese sighed happily as the family kept going through the book, unaware of the burning cookies…

_**AN: That's five! One more to go! Sorry if this one seems a bit rushed, but I did tell you in my last author's note it would be hard for me to write these two. I love the shipping, but there was so much craziness to get written down! As a side note, you would expect Rarity to be the demanding bride in her wedding story, but I got much bigger plans for her (Mua-ha-ha! Mua-ha-ha!) *Ahem* Sorry, sorry, was that too evil a laugh? Anyway, back to business, the last wedding story will be a big one as a bang to complete this series. Now I want you to know something: before I started this idea, I was on the verge of doing a sequel for A Midsummer Night's Dream: Pony-Style. But then, the Wedding Chronicles popped into my head, so I guess you could call this the sequel. For those who read MND: Pony-Style will recall I listed all the shippings here in the last chapter of that fanfiction. So I want your opinion: should I make a sequel to Midsummer Night's Dream: Pony-Style, and if so, what play should I do? Or would you prefer a sequel to this fanfiction instead: MLP: The Baby Chronicles? Should we explore into the kids' births? I'll leave it up to you. In the meantime, Rarity, it's finally your moment to shine and have the wedding of your dreams!**_


	6. Rarity and Fancy Pants' Wedding

Rarity and Fancy Pants' Wedding

At Carousel Boutique, a fashionista was hard at work with her latest jeweled creation.

"Dignity, sweetheart, would be you be so kind to help Mother find another blue gem?"

"Yes, Mom." said the young gentlecolt who looked exactly like his parents with his white coat and horn. But he did have his mother's mane and his father's eyes. He went to a trunk and opened it to find a white album with a wedding picture of his parents on the front cover and a sapphire ring in a glass box. He magically picked up the box and went back to his mother, "Was this what you mean, Mother?"

"Oh, no, darling. Not this one; it's much too important to me and your father."

"How come?"

"This was the engagement ring I picked out when your father proposed to me."

"Ah, yes. I remember that day quite well." Fancy Pants came into the room.

"Not mention this was the ring that kept me going when things took a turn for the worst," pointed Rarity.

"Quite right. You wouldn't even be here, son, if it weren't for your mother."

"What do you mean?" Dignity questioned.

"Well, as you know, I was the last of your aunts to get married. Your father and I went back and forth between towns to date. Why, I had him as a date to your aunt Pinkie Pie's wedding."

"I knew the pressure would be on me if I didn't make a proposal to your mother soon."

"So your father invited me to Canterlot for a week, unaware of the surprise that was in store for me…"

It was a beautiful Canterlot morning on Main Street as Rarity and Fancy sat at the café with Rarity wearing one of her hats.

"Such a marvelous hat, my darling." complimented Fancy.

"Thank you, and you are as handsome as ever, my dearest heart."

"Thank you, my dear. If you're finished with your tea, I would like to show you something."

"Really? What is it?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." he winked.

Shortly after, he had Rarity close her eyes as he led her.

"Are we there yet?" she asks.

"In one more moment, my dear," He opened a door and took her inside, "Alright, now!"

She opened her eyes and to her surprise saw that they were in a huge jewelry store, "Wha… What is…?"

"I couldn't make a decision of which ring you would want, so I thought I'd let you make the choice instead."

"Ring? You mean…?" her eyes widened in hope.

"But of course, my sweet Rarity. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

"I… I…" she stammered, feeling in a daze, and then shook out of it. She shouted out, "YES! A million times yes!" She started looking around and saw the prices, "But darling, I couldn't choose a ring that would so expensive…"

"Money is no object for my lovely bride. I love you."

She held her hoof to her heart sighing, "Ohh… I love you, too." they touched horns then she went back to scouting out rings. It took a while, but she finally settled on a beautiful sapphire ring.

Once they made the purchase, she put the ring on her horn. They strolled down the street where the Canterlot elite stared at them and whispered around them. This got the attention of photographers and took photos, which soon became news all across Equestria. One mare in Manehattan wasn't too pleased with the news.

"Ugh!" Suri Polomare crumpled up the paper titled _Manehattan Times. _"She just has to have the perfect life, doesn't she?! As if being a big shot fashion designer wasn't enough for her, she has to go and get engaged to the highest member of Canterlot society!" she paced in her apartment, "I'm living in this pit, thanks to her! She stole away the only dress maker who would take my orders! Rarity has hurt me in more ways than one, and now she mocks me by having such a posh life! Well, we'll see about that…" she left with a menacing look on her face.

Rarity was back home in Pony-Ville showing the girls her ring, to which they squealed in delight.

"Now we'll all be married!" Pinkie jumped.

"Oh, Rarity, we're all so happy for you." said Twilight.

"Thank you so much, my friends! I am most happy as well! I can finally finish my wedding gown!" she led them to a corner of the shop covered with curtains, and then used a rope to pull it back. The girls had to cover their eyes from a bright shine and managed to see a mannequin wearing a diamond-crusted gown with a diamond head piece attached to a veil on top.

"Ooh…" they admired.

"It's not quite finished, but it should be now with my wedding coming up! I'm so excited!"

"We're excited, too." said Fluttershy.

"And of course, what's a wedding without all of you being my bridesmaids?"

They squealed again and went into a tight group hug.

Fleur-de-lis was in her pink silk robe when she finished reading the paper in her penthouse and took a sip of coffee. Then, she heard a ding at her door, "Come in." she said.

A door pony walked in, "A Ms. Suri Polomare to see you, ma'am."

"Yes?" she saw the seamstress by the door, "Is there something I could do for you?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Suri answered.

"Then what?"

"I understand from other ponies you were old friends with Fancy Pants."

"It was more than that. We used to date; I was his marefriend."

"But I take it didn't work out, or else why would he be engaged to some other pony?"

"Why would this concern you? Why do you care that my ex would get married to another mare?"

"It doesn't matter if I care. What matters is do you care? As the ex-marefriend, you must still have feelings for him. It might upset you he chose another over you."

"I do not care. We both agreed we weren't getting anywhere with our relationship and went our separate ways."

"Well, what would I say is that the pony he's marrying doesn't love him and rather marry him for his money."

"Where did you hear that?"

"Oh, believe or not, but I know his fiancée Rarity personally. I'm telling you right now that she doesn't care about him; he's just an easy mark to get up there."

Fleur pondered on this. She remembered when she first met Rarity and she did have expensive taste, so some of what Suri was saying could be true… And Fancy took an interest in her afterwards and made her his favorite party guest… It could be possible that Rarity was just using him… She turned to an old photo of her and Fancy Pants. She did care for him and would hate herself if she allowed Fancy to married some pony who didn't really love him.

"Well… Thank you for telling me this… I think I shall meet with Fancy before it's too late."

"And you will want to marry him instead?"

"If he wants me to."

"You know, I found this interesting spell that can forget someone in a heartbeat. If you performed this spell, then you're bound to make Fancy forget all about that little money-grabber and he never has to worry about her again."

"Hmm, I suppose you're right… Thank you."

"No, thank you…" she turned her head to give off an evil smirk.

Days later, Rarity was preparing for her wedding in the castle of Canterlot. The girls were right by her side helping.

Twilight held up the list, "Alright, we have the flowers, candles, catering…" she kept listing off as she was check marking.

"Everything is just perfect!" Rarity exclaimed as she looked around the room.

On the other side of the room, while Fluttershy was arranging the roses, she heard a psst sound and looked down to see her husband wearing big rose petals around his head. Then, he surprised her by kissing her nose. She giggled, "Discord, come out of there."

He complied and popped to her side, "Sorry to startle you, honey, but I'm done with cleaning the hallway. So, Flutters, any ideas on what to give Rarity for a wedding gift? How about a set of spoons?" he popped up a case full of silver spoons ranging in different sizes and shapes.

"Hm, I don't think so."

"Forks, then?" he had the same case, but it was filled with forks.

She tittered, "No, but good try. Don't worry, I'll think of something. By the way, how's Screwy doing?"

"Sleeping like a baby in the suite."

"That's good to hear, considering she kept us up the first few months when we brought her home."

"True," he wrapped his arms around her, "but it's hard to stay mad at that face… You and she is all I got in this world…"

"Aw…" she kissed his cheek, and then he moved to face her as they kiss on the lips.

In the front of the room, Rainbow and Soarin' were putting up a blue and yellow sash above the altar.

"It needs to be a little higher on your side, babe." she pointed out.

"Got it, hon!" he flew higher.

"Now it's too high!" He moved back, "It's still not in place."

"Well, where should it go?"

"You really want to know?" she moved towards him with the sash and wrapped it around him, pulling him closer to her as their noses touch.

"Sneaky, yet very effective…" he arched his eyebrow while smiling. She returned the smile as they moved into a kiss.

Across the hallway was Pinkie and Cheese setting up at the buffet table and were putting the finishing touches to the wedding cake. They had the cake toppers looking like Rarity and Fancy Pants. The couple was about to put them on top until they started playing with them.

"Do you?" Cheese imitated Fancy.

"I do!" Pinkie imitated Rarity.

They had the figures kissing, and then they stared at each other and moved into a long passionate kiss with both of them lifting their hind legs up.

Apple Jack and Spike were in the kitchen finishing up the catering as needed.

"How do these taste?" she gave him a pate.

"AJ! You've already had me taste test everything else! I'm full!"

"Since when are you full? You're the one who's got an iron stomach!"

"Yeah, but with your cooking, I get full within half an hour!"

"Is that a joke or compliment?" she eyeballed him.

He waved frantically, "Compliment! Total compliment! I was just saying that with you around, I don't have to starve for food or for love…"

She blushed, "Aw, shucks… You don't have to go into that…"

"But I want to… I need you…" he moved her chin and pressed her lips to his. Her eyes slowly closed to the blissful kiss.

A cute giggle filled the air, interrupting them and they turned to see their daughter in the playpen watching them. They could only smile at her.

Twilight was going over the check list while waiting outside of her and Flash's guest room, and then he came out saying, "All tucked in. I just changed his diaper and he should be falling asleep right about now."

"Great, he'll be asleep for hours, just like his daddy."

"Oh, no, you don't. I've seen you take four-hour naps. I'm pretty sure he inherited the sleep gene from you."

"What about those times you fell asleep on duty?"

"Those were accidents. I didn't mean-" but she merely shushed him with her hoof.

"It's alright. When we were dating, I gave me a chance to plant a kiss on you now and then."

"Really? No wonder my cheeks felt wet every time I woke up."

"I hope you don't mind…"

"Mind? I could use another one right here." he pointed to his cheek.

She gave a sly smile and kissed the spot.

"How about here?" he motioned to his other cheek.

She kissed again.

"Or how about… here…" he pulled her into a kiss on the lips.

Rarity took a breath at the gorgeous sight before her. She was ready; now all she had to do is do the finishing touches on her dress, get married to Fancy, and they'll be husband and wife. Rarity couldn't wait, especially since she had to wait so long for this day. Plus, seeing all her friends marry before her, she never could admit to them, but she was jealous that they got married before her but was happy for them just the same. But it didn't matter anymore; she was going to have her wedding and nothing was going to ruin this moment.

Pinkie jumped in and pulled her into a tight hug, "Ready to have the time of your life?!"

"Why, yes, Pinkie. What did you have in mind for my bridal shower?"

"You tell us," said Twilight, "we'll do anything you want us to do."

"Really?"

"Of course, it's your wedding." said Fluttershy.

"Well, then… I choose… shopping!"

"Shopping?! That's-" Rainbow started until AJ nudged her, "Great!" she gave a fake smile.

"What are we waiting for, then? Lead the way!" Applejack gestured to Rarity.

"Wonderful!" she went and they followed, "We'll start with a trip to Marey's, then we'll move on to JCPony's…" She kept listing famous Canterlot stores.

The girls had a blast at the stores; even Rainbow was giving in! As they moved down the street carrying bags and laughing away, Rainbow flew up and saw Fancy Pants up ahead.

"Hey, I see your fiancée is about three feet from us!"

"He is?! Oh, good! Then I can ask him how he's doing with his tuxedo fittings and give him a kiss!" She put down her bags and rushed over, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who he was with. _What's Fleur doing here? I thought Fancy and her were over with? _She ducked behind a building and overheard the conversion they were having with Jet Set and Upper Crust.

"…And when do you plan to have the wedding?" Jet asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon." Fancy Pants answered.

_What?! But our wedding isn't for another two days! Why would he- _But she soon saw the answer becoming clear.

"My congratulations, darling." Upper Crust motioned to Fleur.

"I always thought you two were the better match." said Jet.

"Yes, we couldn't be more happier." said Fleur, taking hold of Fancy's hoof.

Rarity's eyes became blurry as they were filling with tears. She ran back to where her friends were.

"Rarity?!" They shouted out.

"What happened?!" Twilight voiced in concern.

But instead of embracing them, she went past them, sobbing.

"Oh, my goodness, what do you suppose…" Fluttershy said.

"Come on, all. We need to help our friend!" declared AJ, and with a nod, they rushed to their friend in need.

They were unaware of a familiar pony watching them with an evil smile.

Rarity laid on a sofa in one of the castle rooms, bawling and wailing away. Her hair was a complete mess as usual if she was upset about something. Fluttershy, Applejack, and Pinkie were next to her comforting her and feeling sorry for her once she told them what she saw and heard.

She shouted out, "Stallions are all brutes! Cads! Beasts!" She kept on sobbing.

The guys nearby had cringed faces. Rainbow went to them saying, "Maybe this would be a good time for all of you to leave…"

"You don't have to tell us twice…" Soarin' pointed and the guys slowly backed away from the heartbroken mare.

Twilight closed the door behind them, shaking her head, "It doesn't make any sense; why would Fancy Pants do that? He really was a sweet gentlecolt."

"Exactly! 'Was'!" Rainbow flew down to her, "I say we go to him and demand some answers!" she clomped her hooves together.

"No Rainbow Dash!" Rarity yelled, "I refuse to get my hooves dirty in this mess. If he doesn't have the guts to tell me himself, then I want nothing from him again!"

"Then why are you still wearing the engagement ring you picked out?" pointed Apple Jack.

"Precisely! I picked out! Therefore, it is mine to keep! And I'll need it as insurance care later on."

"Or that you still have feelings for him and refuse to believe that he would leave you." said Pinkie.

"But he did!" she resumed the water works.

Meanwhile, outside in their waiting room, Spike was pacing back and forth, fuming, "How could he do this to her?!"

Discord raised his eyebrow, "I thought you didn't love Rarity anymore."

"I don't! Why else would I be married to Apple Jack if I didn't love her instead! I still care for Rarity as a dear friend; I just don't like how she's been hurt this way!"

"There's got to be something we're missing here…" said Flash.

"I'll say," proclaimed Soarin', "From what we know about Fancy Pants' proposal to Rarity, by guy standards, that's practically begging for a yes to marry them."

"It shows how much he cares for her by appealing to what she likes…" confirmed Cheese.

Discord snapped his fingers to as a light bulb appeared above his head, "You are so right, Cheese! I would do anything for Fluttershy's happiness!"

"Me, too, for AJ!"

"I certainly show Twilight how much I care for her every chance I get."

"Rainbow loves it when I do stuff for her!"

"And Pinkie is easy to impress; I sure am lucky to have her for my wife."

Discord gestured, "There you go! Fancy Pants would feel lucky to have Rarity to call his own wife. Boys, I think you know what we have to do…"

"Get to the truth!" exclaimed Spike.

"Right-ho!" he snapped his fingers and all of them were wearing spy wear.

Discord had teleported them to the rooftops of Canterlot, where they found Fancy Pants strolling with Fleur. Discord had a satellite to pick up sound waves and an ear piece for all of them to hear.

"Wasn't today wonderful, Fancy?" Fleur said.

"It was, but I can't seem to put my hoof on it. It feels like something is missing, or… someone…" he pondered.

"I'm sure you're just thinking about the wedding. Something always goes missing before a wedding."

"I suppose you're right… I think… Well, I'm off to the derby. I shall see you tomorrow?"

"But of course. I wouldn't miss my own wedding."

He gave a simple nod and had gone.

"Hmm," Discord stated, "interesting. One would think that an engaged couple would kiss or hug before departing…"

"Not to mention there should be a delay of parting from each other, not wanting to go." pointed Cheese.

"Wow, you're right, dude." said Soarin'.

"I saw no signs of that, that's for sure." Discord held up a pair of binoculars, "And the way he said someone was missing leads to my suspicions of what happened between him and Rarity. Let us follow his so-called fiancée. I bet she'll have the answers we'll need…"

He teleported them again and saw Fleur sitting alone at the café. She sighed, and then some pony met up with her. Spike gasped, "Suri Polomare!"

"You know her?" Flash asked.

"We met her when Rarity was part of Fashion Week in Manehattan! She stole Rarity's fabric for her own personal design, forcing Rarity to make new creations!"

"I read about that in the journal. Her generosity was tested at that point."

"Now the bigger question is," gestured Flash, "what is she doing with Fleur-de-lis?"

"Let's find out…" Discord pointed the satellite towards them, hearing their voices loud and clear.

"Like, why so sad?" Suri asked in annoyance.

"He's not as loving towards me as he used to be… And he knows her presence is missing. I think he really loved her."

"Maybe, but she didn't love him. Trust me; you did the right thing when you did that forgetfulness spell on him."

"Forgetful-" Spike nearly shouted out when Soarin' pulled him in to quiet down.

"Remember; better you than that money-grabbing hussy."

"Ooh…" the boys breathed.

"Such a strong word from a pony, which can only mean revenge." said Discord.

"Has to be! Coco Pummel told us what Suri had done to ensure that she would win Fashion Week!" declared Spike, "But since Rarity had won…"

"Then she would have a villainous ploy to get back at her!" said Cheese.

Discord took the tape out of the recorder, "I say this is all the proof we need to show Rarity." With a flash, they teleported back to the castle.

Rarity kept on crying, and the girls at this point had to cover their ears. Rainbow yelled, "Rarity! You're going to flood the place!"

Just then, there was a knock and the guys walked in.

"Seize and desist with the water works, fair Rarity, we bring good news!" Discord held up the tape.

"Well, most of it is good news…" cringed Soarin'.

"What are you talking about?" Twilight asked.

"You'll see." The spirit of chaos summoned a recorder and popped the tape in.

Moments later, after hearing the whole tape, Rarity's face went red, "A hussy! How dare she! She made my fiancée forget about me! She went way too far!" She magically took off her ring and stared at it lovingly, "Oh, my darling. How I could I've thought such a thing about you… I should have never doubted our love… Now you are being held against your will…" she put the ring back on, and then with a determined look, she announced, "I have to save him!" Then, she turned to the boys and said with sincerity, "Thank you all so much… I was wrong; colts in general are sweet, wonderful, marvelous, the best!"

"Aw, stop. You're making me blush." Discord gave an arrogant look.

The others gave him looks.

"Ahem, right. So what's the plan now?"

Twilight turned, "Rarity, you know Fancy Pants best. What's-" but she only saw the unicorn wasn't there, "Rarity?"

They heard a whistle and turned back to see Rarity by the door wearing black attire. Her hair was all combed up and she wore red lipstick lines on her cheeks.

"I tell you what we're going to do: we're going to get my future husband back, that's what! Let's go!" she was about charge on out until Twilight grabbed onto her tail.

"Now, hold on, Rarity. Celestia has already set the sun and Luna's raised the moon. We can't do anything until tomorrow."

"But Fancy Pants… The wedding…"

"Won't be until the next afternoon, which gives us enough time to help him in the morning… For now, it's best we rested on this."

_Easy for you to say, at least you'll be able to sleep tonight since you're already married to the love of your life… _she sighed, "If you think that's best…"

"Want us to sleepover in your room?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah, because knowing you, you won't sleep a wink." said Applejack.

"Oh, girls… you would do that… for me?"

"Hey, if a jerk from my past tried to come between me and Soarin' before we were to get married, I wouldn't sleep either since I'd be more in the mood to do something about it." Rainbow flew above her.

"I know it's not fair, but by sleeping on this, we'd have a better plan to get to him and do something about Suri." said Twilight.

"Oh, you're absolutely right! Thank you so much, but I still worry…"

"We're with you all the way!" said Pinkie, giving her a hug and rest of the girls joined in while the guys stood there smiling.

Rarity looked down from the bed seeing her friends in sleeping bags. As was predicted, she wasn't going to get much sleep but admired that the girls tried so hard to cheer her up before they went to bed. _They really are the most wonderful friends a mare can ask for… _Then she recalled the time she was turned into Nightmare Rarity. She shuddered at the memory, but was grateful to her friends that they saved her before she was lost forever. _Now it is my turn to save you, my love… _With that thought in mind, she finally fell asleep.

After a quick breakfast to keep their energy up, they took to the streets of the city. Rarity looked up to the clock tower.

"Oh, we only have eight hours to find him and stop this wedding!"

"We'll have to split up," Twilight gestured, "Rarity, you and Pinkie, Cheese, Applejack, and Spike go find your fiancée. The rest of us will go look for Suri and demand a counter spell for that forgetfulness spell. Every pony got that?"

"Got it!" they said all at once and each group took their different routes.

Rainbow, Soarin', and Flash flew above them while Discord in his pony form with Fluttershy and Twilight were galloping along the streets looking around the crowds.

"So what happens when you do find Miss 'Revenge On Rarity'?" Dash called out to Twilight.

"Demand that she backs off and gives us the counter spell to restore Fancy Pants' memory of Rarity."

"Easier said than done, Princess." Discord scoffed, "As a reformed baddie, I know a thing or two when it comes to revenge plots. I'm sure you'll remember mine…"

"I'd rather not go there…" said Fluttershy.

"Believe me, sweetheart, I've regretted that day ever since. That's why I felt couldn't go through with our wedding because I was reminded of what I did to you in the first place…"

"Oh…" she kissed his cheek.

"Okay! You two can do your mushy stuff later! Right now, we need to find Miss 'Stealing Stuff That Doesn't Belong to You'!" Rainbow flapped faster.

"You know… Discord," said Twilight, "you might be the key to finding Suri sooner."

"How so, Twilight?" he questioned.

"You said so yourself. You know revenge plots. Think, what would be Suri's next step after completing her plan?"

"Hmm…" he went deep into thought, "I would be pleased that my plan had worked and would savor the moment… Like celebrating such as eating out or partying."

"Eating out, huh…?" Twilight rubbed her chin, "I think I know where she's at!"

"You do?!" they all said.

"This way!" she raced ahead.

Suri dunked another donut into her coffee; she looked at the nearby clock of the donut shop. She smirked knowing in four hours, the wedding would begin and Rarity would have lost all chance of a happily ever after.

"Another donut, Miss?" Donut Joe asked.

"Make that a dozen, because I'm going to be eating for the rest of the day!"

"If you say so, miss…" Joe gave an unsure look and gave her a plate of towering donuts.

She took a bite from the top one, not knowing of the ponies watching her from the shop window.

"There she is! Let's get her!" Rainbow was about to barge in until Soarin' held on to her by Twilight's urging.

"No! She'll know who you are and make a run for it!" gestured Twilight, "It would be better if our husbands did this instead…"

"We won't let you down," said Flash touching her hoof.

"Be careful…" Fluttershy whispered.

"Oh, honey, you know you never have to worry about my safety, since it is I who must worry for your well-being…" he kissed her forehead.

"I will not fail." Soarin' saluted.

"You better not…" Dash pulled him into a hug.

The boys gave their wives one last glance before going in.

Suri heard the bell rang and turned to see three stallions coming in. She thought nothing of it and turned back to her donuts, but then the colts sat next to her at the counter.

"Three hot cocoas." said the blue one.

"Coming up." answered Joe, filling three cups up with hot chocolate and then served it to them.

After taking a couple of sips, Flash made a wink and Soarin' did the same and said out loud for Suri to hear.

"So, you guys, any plans for tonight?"

"Nope."

"Not me."

"Me, neither, but hey, at least there's that huge wedding at the castle happening in two days, so we'll have something to do there."

Suri gave out a huge laugh, "Sorry to break it to you, but rumors have it that that wedding is cancelled. The groom left the bride before they could get married. It is quite sad, but, oh well, that's how it is."

"Really…" the unicorn colt motioned, "Perhaps the groom had no choice… like some pony put a forgetfulness spell on him to forget all about the mare of his dreams!"

"Hey… how did you…"

"You can't fool us, Suri. We know you're responsible for ruining Rarity's wedding!" shouted Soarin'.

"Who are you guys?!" she demanded.

"That's none of your concern. What we want is answers!" pointed Discord as he used his horn to make an interrogation room. A bright light shined on her while they wore trench coats and fedoras, "Now tell us the counter spell to the forgetfulness spell!"

"You'll get nothing out of me!"

"How about we make a deal…" motioned Flash, "You tell us the spell and we'll let you go free."

"Yeah, right. Who's to say you won't have some pony following me? Hm?"

"She has a point." Soarin' said without thinking and Discord had to nudge him.

"No one will follow you," said Flash, "This I promise."

She scoffed, "You can't promise that. And besides, you're wasting your time… I don't have the counter spell because it doesn't exist. The page I found the spell in doesn't have one. Face it, Rarity has lost. You can tell her that in the message."

"You're lying!" yelled Soarin'.

"Am I? You'll never know…" she smirked evilly again.

"Whoa, you're more evil than I have ever been!" Discord morphed back to his regular self which Suri gave an uneasy look, "You can come in, girls!"

Twilight came in with two royal guards, "Arrest her."

"Yes, Princess." both said and took Suri away.

"I'm sorry, Dash… We failed…" Soarin' gave a solemn glance.

Rainbow lifted his chin, "It's not your fault. Suri is just one tough nut to crack and I heard what she said about the spell. She could be easily lying or telling the truth…"

"Exactly," came Twilight, "The four of us will go back to the castle to try to keep getting information from her. You two need to go find Rarity and deliver the bad news."

The Wonderbolts nodded and flew out of there.

After an endless search all around the city, Rarity crouched in despair.

"Oh! I'll never find him! We looked on every where he can be!"

"Obviously, we haven't or else we would have found him by now!" declared AJ.

A spark hit Rarity and stood up, proclaiming, "Of course! That's where they could be!" she started running off with the others gave her confused looks and followed her.

At the edge of Canterlot, Fleur and Fancy boarded on to the yacht while the Canterlot elite waved them off as they were to marry on the ship. The yacht set off and Rarity saw below from the edge of the cliff to the ship departing.

"Oh, no!" shrieked Pinkie, "We're too late!"

"I'm so sorry, Rarity…" Apple Jack took off her hat in sorrow.

"Me, too…" Spike touched her shoulder.

"Us, too…" Pinkie and Cheese touched her other shoulder.

Rarity gave no expression and finally said, "No! It's not over yet! I haven't come this far to give up!"

"What are you-" AJ started until Rarity took a step back.

She announced, "I'm going to take a leap of faith!" she ran to the edge and jumped off!

They gasped and Applejack shouted, "That gal's crazy!" They ran to see where she was at and saw her on top of the blimp. Then, she slid down and grabbed for the ropes.

"Hold on, Rarity!" Spike shouted out.

"I'm trying to!" she shouted back, and then she heard below of the captain of the ship beginning the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we gather today to join this mare and stallion in marriage."

_No! I must hurry! _She found a loose rope next to her and slid down it.

"Do you, Fleur-de-lis, take Fancy Pants to be your husband?"

"I…" she looked at him with remorse, and then remembered Suri's words, "I do."

"And do you, Fancy Pants, take Fleur to be your wedded wife?"

He look at her with uncertainty, then he was about to said, "I d-"

"STOPPPP!" Rarity came swinging in and landed at Fancy's hooves, "Fancy Pants! Darling!"

"I'm sorry, do we…? Know each other?" he found himself staring at her as if he did know her from somewhere…

"Oh, darling, yes, yes, we do know each other, but you're under a spell! You've forgotten all about me, your true love!"

"True love?!" Fleur went to her face, "How dare you! After you were just using him and to get his money!"

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!" Rarity retorted, "I would never do such a thing to Fancy or any other colt because I'd rather have the love of my life! Suri tricked you, Fleur! You must believe me!"

"How do I know you really love him? It's obvious he's fallen for you because he hasn't given me the same affection as before since the spell was cast."

"Wait, there is a spell on me?!"

"Yes, Fancy… I'm so sorry; I thought I was helping you to forget a mare that would bring you unhappiness because she was using you… Turns out I was that mare…"

"You were only thinking of Fancy… And… to be honest if I was in your position, I think I would've done the same so Fancy wouldn't have any troubles over a mare who didn't care about him…"

"You… You would?"

"Maybe not in the way you've done it… but, yes, something just like it."

"I was wrong… you really do love him and I stood in your way… I'm so sorry."

"Oh, you're not to blame here; Suri is. She took advantage of you just as when she took advantage of my generosity once."

"I've been a foal. I wish there is some way we can fix this."

"Don't you know the counter spell?"

"I don't. Suri only told me the spell but never mentioned of how to lift it."

She faced her fiance with a sad look, "Oh, darling… Just when I have finally found you… Only… to lose you again…" she released small tears.

"I wish I could remember you… Because you're what's missing in my life… What I felt for Fleur doesn't feel the same, but with you, everything feels right…"

"Really? Then perhaps we can start over again…"

"Sounds like a plan."

She smiled and bowed her head, "Hello, my name is Rarity."

"Rarity…" he took her hoof and kissed it, "I am Fancy Pants. So delighted to meet your acquaintance."

She blushed, and then suddenly, there was a tremble. She tripped forward, having her horn meet with his. As if a electrical charge ran though him, Fancy gained back his memories of when he first met her: when she bumped into him. Then, seeing her afterwards to attend events and shortly after his breakup with Fleur, he remembered her visiting again and officially asking her out. He recalled all their wonderful moments they shared up to his proposal.

"Oh, Fancy Pants, are you alright?" she asked him when he got out of his trance.

"I'm better than alright, my dear!" he pulled her into a kiss.

She was shocked and pulled away, "But you, you… You remember me?"

"How can I forget you? You're the most important thing that has ever happened to me…"

"Oh…" tears of joy welled in her eyes and they went into a deep kiss.

Everything was ready. The groom, wearing a dress cape to his tuxedo, was in place. His ushers were placed as well staring at their wives being the bridesmaids once more and quite possibly for the last time. Twilight was presiding once more since the bride wanted her to. When it was time, Fluttershy sounded off her choir to begin the march. Every pony turned their head to the entrance as Sweetie Belle jumped in being the flower girl. Then, with a bright shine, Rarity walked gracefully in with her diamond-encrusted gown and a full veil over her face.

Fancy gave her a smile as she returned it. When she reached the altar, they exchange glances before turning to the princess. Twilight cleared her throat, "Mares and gentlecolts of all ages, today we gather to celebrate a love that has been through trial after trial. First to be far away from each other when first meeting, but later found love within and have been separate from the distance of being together, but that didn't stop them. And just when they thought all was going well, a threat came between them, but it just proved that their love was stronger… May I have the rings, please?" she turned to the ring bearer named Button Mash, who gave her the rings from his back.

Twilight magically put rings on each of the unicorns' horns, "I now pronounce you Mare and Colt…"

Every pony stomped in applause as the bride and groom sealed their marriage with a kiss… The garden lamps were glowing as they had their first dance. Couples around them were dancing, too. By then, Pinkie and Cheese were speeding up the music and the party livened up. The three babies were nearby in a playpen near the wedding cake, fascinated by the tall pastry. Screw Ball used her magic to get a piece, but Discord saw this and tried to take the cake away from her. However, her magical surge was too strong and it was a tug of war until the cake flew up into the air.

Fancy saw the cake coming towards Rarity and pushed her out of the way so he would get splattered himself.

"Fancy! You… You took a cake for me…?"

"But of course, my dear. I couldn't let that beautiful dress you made get ruined."

"That's so sweet… but…" she wiped the bits of the cake left and threw it on to Rainbow Dash.

"Hey! Who threw that?!"

"Guilty as charged!" Rarity called out.

"Oh, you are so going to get it, Rare!" she grabbed for another piece of cake and threw it, but Rarity dodged in time and it landed on Twilight instead.

Pretty soon, a chain reaction started as couples threw cake at their friends and lovers… When leaving for the honeymoon, Rarity and Fancy went into an open carriage and she quickly threw the bouquet. By luck, Derpy managed to catch it. The friends waved them off as Rarity and Fancy went into another kiss. The couples turned to their own lovers then and kissed them.

Dignity stood there gapping.

"Now, sweetheart, you know it's rude to stand there and gawk." his mother pointed out.

He quickly closed his mouth, "Sorry, Mother, but that was… truly amazing…"

"It certainly was…" his father agreed while putting his hoof around his wife.

"I'm so glad you didn't give up, Mom." he went to hug her.

"So am I, sweetie… so am I…" she hugged him back and Fancy joined in. It was one of the most beautiful family moments you would ever see.

_**AN: And that is six! Whoa! This has got to be my longest one-shot yet! This would have been better off as a multi-chapter story, but what other plot could be done for Rarity? I just wanted to show her at her best when fighting for true love. Poor Rarity; I hated to submit her to another disappointment in her life when she has had so many, but this was worth it. So that's it: the Wedding Chronicles is officially over. Now I just have to say the same for my other fanfics, but I can't do that until I get a break from school since that's restarting in about a week for me. For those reading my other stuff, it cannot be rushed. We all have a life to worry about besides finishing these fanfictions. I personally do them for fun and for practice to when I hopefully become an author. So, please, try not to use the peer pressure method. I'm not saying you are, but it feels that way. My mind is like a door: sometimes it opens with ideas to write about and sometimes it just stays shut, leaving me with nothing to write about. Okay, glad to get that off my chest, but I will try to post a few more chapters before I go back to school and focus on, yuck, homework… Although, it's actually the exams you've got to worry about. Anyway, please go back to the last chapter and read my last author's note asking for your opinion on a sequel to this fanfiction or a sequel to A Midsummer Night's Dream: Pony-Style. I'm thinking of doing a pony version of "Romeo and Juliet"'; do you agree? Alrighty, then, just leave your comments in the review box and I'll take it from here. Bye and thanks for reading!**_


End file.
